


The Earth Laughs In Flowers

by StarFromPhoenix



Series: More Myself Than I Am [7]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types, Call Me by Your Name - André Aciman
Genre: Alternate Universe, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-07 12:20:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 36,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15908160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarFromPhoenix/pseuds/StarFromPhoenix
Summary: I've decided to flip the script!Elio is a foreign exchange student from Italy who is staying with a family in California during his senior year of high school. He meets their son, Oliver, and romance ensues! The story is set in modern day.Please don't repost my work without my permission :)I don't own these characters, they own me:)The title of my series: "More Myself Than I Am" comes from a quote from Wuthering Heights, which was referred to in the book:"He is more myself than I am, whatever our souls are made of, his and mine are the same."





	1. No Need To Hide Anymore

The Monday after Valentine’s Day weekend Oliver dropped me off at Courtney’s. Courtney had suggested we do this so that instead of spending 30 minutes at the library, I got to hang out with her at her home and we could talk. 

I quickly gave her a rundown of everything that had happened as I sat on the closed toilet seat as Courtney put on makeup over the sink. I was holding her makeup bag.

She interrupted me. “Should I do the gold eyeshadow or the dark green?” She asked me.

“Courtney I’m not that type of gay,” I said. She stared at me. “Gold,” I said.

“Was that so hard? Anyway please, continue.”

I did and ended with Kat telling us she plans to sell the house and has a new boyfriend.

“But she said fine be together and she needed time?” I nodded. “Maybe it’ll be ok, Elio,” she said with a smile. “I mean at least she didn’t shut down completely.”

“Yeah that’s what Hugh told Oliver and I.” I recalled the night we told her. Her words were a hard pill to swallow. They hurt. My parents never spoke to me that way and neither did Hugh. 

Courtney got her makeup bag and took it to her room. I got up and followed behind her. I sat at the edge of her bed. She came and sat beside me. “You ok?”

“She sorta blamed me for it,” I said. “It was just hard to hear. You know I’ve never been spoken to with contempt like that,” I said.

She took my hand and squeezed it. “Have you told Oliver?”

“He has enough to worry about,” I said. 

“This is important though. Anything that hurts you, you should tell him. Don’t hide anything from him especially something like this.”

“Yeah, you’re right,” I said smiling. 

We got up and left for school. The day was a normal one. Hannah hadn’t been there on Friday.I saw her Monday and gave her my formal nod and smile. I suddenly remembered what Kat had said on Friday. I hoped she didn’t try to give me something. If she did I’d tell her the truth so she would leave me completely alone.

 

During lunch Courtney and I sat outside. She was listening to her music and I was reading some poetry. She would sometimes have me listen to or watch something on YouTube and I’d show her a part of a poem I liked.

“I love that Oliver gave you a ring,” she said as we got up and got our school bags. “It’s like the -“ she stopped and looked past my shoulder. “Oh fuck,” she said.

I turned to see Hannah walking towards us, red gift bag in hand. “Ok,” I said. I looked at Courtney. “Now that Kat knows I don’t have to hide anymore.”

“If you tell her she’ll tell the whole school,” Courtney told me.

I shrugged. “Let her.”

Courtney grinned and nodded. Hannah walked up to us. “Can I have a moment alone with you?” She asked me.

“No,” I said.

Hannah took a deep breath in and out. “I got you a present for Valentine’s Day.”

“I’m sorry I can’t accept it,” I said.

“Elio, I’m really trying here,” Hannah said sounding emotional.

“Ok. But regardless I can’t accept it. I’m in a serious relationship,” I told her. Her cheeks grew red. She glanced at Courtney and gave her a dirty look. “Whoa!” I said. “It’s not Courtney and even if it was, Hannah, you’ll have to accept it!”

“Who is it?” Hannah asked.

“Oliver,” I said without missing a best.

“What?” She asked looking shocked. “What?” She asked again.

“Oliver. I’m with Oliver. Have been for months.”

She swallowed and crossed her arms. “Does Kat know?” She asked quietly.

“What do you care? You gonna run and snitch? It’s your specialty isn’t it?” Courtney said as she wrapped her arm around mine. I was a bit surprised at the anger I heard. Apparently so was Hannah. I wasn’t sure what to say.

“Fuck you both,” Hannah said angrily. I raised my eyebrows.

“Sorry, you’re not our type!” Courtney spat back.

Hannah took the gift bag and threw it in my direction and then turned and walked away. “Damn!” We heard behind us. Courtney and I turned and saw Nelson from Chemistry. He walked over and picked up the gift bag. He looked inside. “Oh, she got you a cologne and some PlayStation gift cards dude! Awesome!” He looked very excited about it.

“You can have them Nelson,” I said.

“Thanks man!” He said and walked away with the bag.

“Ok, maybe I made it worse,” Courtney said looking at me.

I shrugged. “It’s ok. Thanks for being a good friend,” I said to her as we made our way back inside.

 

* * *

 

I had gone home and told Oliver what had happened. I also told him that Courtney expected the whole school to know soon because of her experience with Hannah.

“How do you feel about that?” Oliver asked me. 

“Good!” I said. “Had I been able to, I would have started telling everyone since the beginning of the school year.” 

“Ok baby,” he said leaning in and kissing me.

We were waiting for Hugh to come home. Oliver had made a soup and grilled cheese sandwiches for dinner. Hugh finally came home and I told him too what happened. He knew Hannah. 

“What a nosy kid,” Hugh said. “Her mother is quite obnoxious too.”

We laughed. After we finished dinner and cleaning up, Oliver and I went to our place and climbed up the stairs to the loft.

 

Oliver started undressing as did I as we got ready for bed. I went to the bathroom and brushed my teeth. I came back out to our bedroom.

“So, apart from jazz band on Thursday we’re also gonna have some practices on Saturdays,” I told Oliver. “We’re going to do some stuff with the school choir.”

“Ok, that sounds fun,” he said smiling. He was in his boxers on the bed on his laptop. I was sitting facing him with some sleep pants on.

“Yeah we’re gonna discuss the Spring Concert this Thursday,” I said.

“Awesome. I can’t wait to go see it,” he said to me giving me his handsome smile.

I smiled back. I wanted to talk to him about what Kat had said but I still felt he had enough to worry about. I pressed my lips together and bit the inside of my cheek. Maybe I should just, suck it up and get over it on my own.

“What’s wrong?” I heard Oliver asked, bringing me out of my thoughts.

“Hmm?” I said furrowing my brow. I saw him close his laptop. He scooted closer to me on the bed. 

“Something’s wrong. I can tell by your face.”

I took a deep breath in. “It’s the stuff your mom said to us Friday. I’ve never been spoken to like that by anyone before. I know I shouldn’t care. I know it shouldn’t bother me. But it did. And it does. And it hurts. And I know you have to deal with it too and it’s probably worse for you than it is for me and I’m probably just being a baby -“ 

“Hey, hey,” he pulled me into his arms. The tears came. I hadn’t meant to cry. I couldn’t help it. “Baby I’m so sorry. I’m sorry she’s hurt you. I’m so sorry.”

I cried into his neck and chest. I had been holding it in and had been pushing it to the side. Now, finally telling him and finally letting it out, it felt good and it was such a good release. He held me tight and let me cry until all my tears were spent.

I was left gasping. I felt Oliver reach for something and I saw he had picked up his tee shirt and he wiped my face with it. I laughed a bit as he did this. I then took it and wiped his shoulder. “Sorry,” I said.

“Baby,” he said. He looked into my eyes. “I don’t think my mother will ever say sorry for all that she said. So I will say it for her. Elio, I’m so sorry.”

“You don’t -“

“Yes. I do. What was said to you was unnecessary and hurtful and mean and you didn’t deserve it. I’m sorry it happened. I’m sorry it hurt you. I’m sorry I couldn’t protect you from it,” he whispered.

“It’s ok.”

“But it’s not. I’m sorry.” He pulled me to him again.

“I feel so much better now that I’ve told you. I can move on. It has been festering inside of me. Now it’s done though. It’s going to go away.”

“Good,” he said. He kissed my eyelids. He kissed my cheeks. He kissed my lips. I reached up and grabbed his hair. I pulled on it gently. “You’re ok,” he whispered softly. I nodded.

I pulled back and looked at him. I kissed his lips. We kissed a while, our tongues dancing between us. I felt myself getting hard. I went to the beside table. I got the lube out. I kissed him and kissed his neck and slid down his body. I took him into my mouth. He groaned as I sucked him earnestly. I squeezed his thighs. I sucked him harder and he came in my mouth. I crawled up and straddled him. 

“I’m going to fuck you,” I told him. I love how his eyes widened. He nodded. I was so hard. He got on his hands and knees and I lost no time in getting behind him. I ran my hands and up and down the back of his thighs. 

I kissed Oliver’s lower back, my hands caressing his perfect body. I gently bit his left ass cheek. “So fucking perfect,” I said. I spanked him. I love doing this. He jumped at the surprise. I laughed and suddenly remembered something. I got off the bed and went into the closet. 

“What are you doing?” I heard Oliver ask. I come out with the blindfold we have. He smiled. I went and put it on him.

“Stay there. Hands and knees,” I said. I went back into the closet and got the the leather paddle we had bought. I was grinning. I got behind him and brought it down on his right ass cheek.

SMACK! “Holy fucking fuck! Elio!” Oliver cried out. He took the blindfold off and looked behind him. “A little warning! Please!”

I sat back, grinning. “You didn’t give me any!” I said laughing. I looked at the mark on his ass. It turned me on. A lot. “Oliver,” I said, my cock throbbing.

“What?” He asked.

“Oliver,” I looked at his face and our eyes met. I swallowed. My heart was thumping in my chest. “Let me do it again.” 

“Ok. Do it on three,” he said and got back on his hands and knees.

“Ok,” I said softly. “One, two,” I brought the paddle down on his other cheek. I heard him curse. I grabbed the lube and put it on me. I slid in him quickly. Oliver gasped. I started fucking him rough and hard. I placed my hand on the welts that had been made. Looking at them turned me on so much. I figured it would hurt if I touched them, so I didn’t but I desperately wished to run the fingertips over them.

“Elio! Fuck! Elio!” I heard Oliver cry out. He lowered his face and chest onto the bed. I pressed my palms down on his shoulder blades and fucked him as rough as I possibly could. I didn’t hold anything back. I plowed into him. My eyes wandering to the marks on his skin. I closed my eyes and imagine him with more marks. It was such a turn on. I came. I collapsed on him.

We laid there panting. “What the fuck was that?” Oliver asked me panting.

“The marks on your skin,” I replied. “The marks turned me on so much. Spanking you turned me on so much,” I said.

“Well, you did pick it out,” Oliver said. I chuckled. I felt myself soften. I got up and grabbed a towel and wiped myself off. I cleaned Oliver up too. “It stings a lot,” Oliver said.

“Oh, I’m sorry!” I said, suddenly feeling so guilty that I enjoyed it so much.

He saw my face. “No. Don’t be. What you’re feeling is so normal. Do we have some lotion?”

I jumped up and went into the bathroom and grabbed the lotion we had. I put some on my hand and rubbed it into the red welts on him. I enjoyed this so much too. Caressing it. Rubbing it. I almost got hard again.

 “Fuck, this... I’m almost hard again,” I whispered. Once I was done I put everything away.

“So, someone has a spanking fetish,” Oliver says as I got into the bed.

I felt my face and neck burn. I pictured it all in my mind again. It was so sexy. I went to him and buried my face in his neck. “Yeah,” I said softly.

“Well, lets make sure you get all you need. Because you fucked me like an animal and I want to be fucked like that again,” Oliver’s sexy voice washed over me. I grinned like an idiot. I kissed his neck and leaned into him as close as I could. I felt amazing.


	2. Alex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little chapter bringing us back to Elio’s high school life...
> 
> Enjoy my lovelies! <3

The week after Valentine’s I was finally really feeling the rewards of a lighter schedule for the second semester which had begun in February. Even though I had AP Physics and AP Biology, I had third period free which have me an extra long lunch. I had Musical Theory, which was a breeze. AP European History was pretty easy since I felt I had learned everything before and AP Environmental Science which almost never left us homework. My last class was gym and it felt good to have some physical activity at the end of the day. 

The week after Valentine’s Day I realized that Hannah must have said something to some other seniors, or at least something to the cheerleading squad. But this is how rumors began in high school. I had already told myself I would not shy away or lie any more. I was more than proud to be with Oliver.

I was in the library during my free period when a girl who’s name I didn’t know but who was in my biology class came and sat with me. She started small talk and we chatted for a while. Another girl joined her, who was dressed in a cheerleading outfit. When she saw me her eyes widened slightly. They whispered amongst themselves and I ignored them. Finally the one in my class spoke up.

“Hey, Elio. So you’re Italian?”

“Last time I checked,” I said.

She giggled. I smiled politely. “So, um, you’re, um, gay?”

“As much as I am Italian. Yes.” I looked at them both. “Wanna see a picture of my boyfriend?” I asked.

They eyes widen and they nodded. I pulled out my iPhone. I had an album of pictures of Oliver and I which I had been taking since last summer. I happily handed over my phone. 

“Holy fuck, he’s hot!” The cheerleader said.

I grinned. “Yeah. He is,” I said.

“Ok, you’re like so tall but he looks so much taller,” biology class girl said.

“Yeah, he’s 6’5.”

“Wow,” cheerleader said quietly as they swiped through my pics.

“Aw, this one is so cute!” Biology girl said as she showed me a selfie I had taken while Oliver had his nose buried in my hair. The next one was him kissing my cheek. “Oh wait no, this one is cuter!” She said. I laughed.

Suddenly Hannah appeared. I saw her hesitate when when she saw the other cheerleader sitting at my table. She squared her shoulders and walked over.

“Hey,” she said. “What are you guys looking at?” She went and stood behind the two girls and I watched her face as she realized what it was that they were looking at. She turned red.

“Look at how tall he is! He makes Elio look small when Elio is like the tallest guy in my biology class!”

“Yeah. He is. I know him,” Hannah said.

“You do?” Cheerleader said. “You never told me you knew him. You also never said he was this hot!” She looked at me. “Elio, wow.” She handed my phone back to me. I took it back, big grin on my face. “So are you gonna bring him to prom. I bet you he’ll look so good in a tux. Oh my god!” She said giggling with biology class girl. 

I shrugged. “Yeah. Probably. He’s 24, so I hope he wants to come,” I said sighing.

“Twenty four!” The other girls said. I nodded. “Are you already 18?” I nodded again. I saw Hannah roll her eyes. Once they were done gushing about Oliver, and me showing them my favorite picture of him, which was one I took on a morning we had gone surfing, he had his wetsuit unzipped and pushed down low on his hips, abs in full display, the sun was shining down on him just right and he looked like a Golden Greek Surf God, I got my stuff, waved at them and left. I heard them still talking about how hot he was while Hannah stayed silent.

Good, I thought. Fuck you too, Hannah.

 

* * *

 

The last week of February, Courtney and I were walking to jazz band. I had showered and changed after gym class. Courtney always waited for me on Thursday and then we normally hung out at the library till it was time for band.

“You know the choir is joining us today,” she said.

“Yes,” I said nodding.

“We’re gonna start preparing for the spring concert in May. We’re also gonna start Saturday practices in March.”

I nodded. March. “March,” I said.

“I know! I’m trying to not drop dead from the stress of hearing back from Thornton!” She said. “And obviously from the other places in case I get denied,” she said. I put my arms around her shoulders and she put her arm round my waist as we walked to band. I had the same fears she did. I had gotten it in my head that Thornton might help bridge the gap between Kat and I apart from also bring my dreams to life. So, in my head, the happiness in my life depending on me getting into Thornton. But I tried not to think about it.

Once inside the music room, it was much crowded than usual. Jazz band was only 16 of us and I was lucky that the pianist they had had graduated last year. So I was almost only playing piano. We did have some songs were I played the guitar though.

We were told to take a seat and Courtney and I sat together. I felt someone sit beside me. I looked and the guy that sat beside me smile. “Hey, I’m Alex,” he said putting his hand out.

I shook it. “Elio,” I said.

Alex was about my height it seemed but much more muscular. He was tanned with straight black hair, perfectly combed. He looked like he was Hawaiian.

Our music teacher and the choir teacher talked to us about the spring concert and said they would be meeting with some one us so they could arrange solo performance. The choir teacher called Alex to her. He playfully bumped my shoulder, making me smile as he got his school bag and walked to her. 

“Uh. Do not encourage that,” Courtney said.

“What?” I asked furrowing my brow and looking at her.

“Alex is actually an asshole and he’s bi and a huge player and an ego maniac and if he thinks you’re cute he’s gonna try his hardest to get in your pants so he can brag about it.” Courtney said. She didn’t look happy.

“You seriously think I’m gonna sleep with him? Have you forgotten how in love I am with Oliver?” I asked showing her my ring.

She hit my hand. “I’ve not forgotten. I’m just saying keep your distance and don’t, like, be left alone with him. I know he’s super good looking but he’s an asshole and a bully and a creep. Just keep your guard up.” 

“Ok,” I said. She nodded. 

We practiced some new arrangements with the choir and then Alex and another girl sang solo. He had an amazing voice. I was marveling at him from the piano bench when I notice Courtney giving me the evil eye. She was front row on the band since she was flute. I stared down at my keys.

Once practice was over she came to me. “I told you, don’t.”

“Courtney the guy is an amazing singer. I was a little blow away but geez we’re a long shot from me dropping my pants, ok. My god. I’m with Oliver!” I said. “O-LI-VER!”

Before she could say anything more our music teacher approached me. “Elio! A word please.”

I nodded. I hugged Courtney bye and she left.

I got my school bag and walked to his office. Alex and the choir teacher were there. He gave me a huge grin. He had a nice smile. He WAS pretty cute. I imagine Courtney hitting me with her school bag. But, like I had said to her, and which was the absolute thruth, the chances of me looking at anyone apart from Oliver were zero.

“Elio, this is Alex,” our music teacher said.

“Yeah, we met,” Alex said. He patted the chair beside him. I went and sat.

“Alex is one of our best singers, and we heard you’re an amazing pianist and we would like to do a couple of performances just the two of you,” the choir teacher said.

“Sure! What songs were you thinking about. I can play anything,” I said.

“Well, why don’t you two talk and decide. Have some ideas on Saturday and then we can all four sit down and go over them. What do you say?”

“Yeah,” I said.

“Sounds awesome,” Alex said.

We all got up and left. Alex and I waved to the teachers and we made our way out of the music room. We hung back in front of the door once it closed.

“So, wanna talk about music tonight?” He asked smiling. He was right about my height but his build was like Oliver’s, muscular and fit but not overly built. Perfect. His smile was dazzling. He was nothing though, compared to my Oliver.

“No, can’t,” I said. “My boyfriend is probably already outside. Maybe tomorrow at lunch? I have third period free. If I’m not in the cafeteria I’ll be in the library. Come find me,” I said.

“Well -“ Alex was cut off by my phone ringing.

It was Oliver. “Hey, I’m coming out right now,” I said. 

“Ok baby, I’m outside.”

“Ok, love you,” I said with a half smile.

Oliver chuckled. “Love you more.”

I hung up and looked at Alex. “Wanna meet him?” I asked. Courtney would be proud of this. 

“Nah! I’ll see you tomorrow at lunch,” he said and waved at me, flashing me a smile and walking towards the parking lot. I went to opposite way to the front of the school.

 

* * *

 

The next day, Friday, Courtney and I stayed in the cafeteria. I had told her what happened after band practice. “Ugh wish I could be in the library,” she said. “Maybe I can skip Spanish.”

I rolled my eyes. “It’ll be fine. I’m sure other people will be there. In fact I usually bump into a girl from Bio in there. Seems she has third period free too.” 

“Ok if he flirts just shut him down fast!” She said.

“Geez, I will!” I said. We laughed. “How’s Scott?” I asked.

“Perfect as always,” she said with a giggle. “Which reminds me, can Oliver drive me home?”

“Yeah, totally!” I replied.

We chatted the rest of lunch. I went to the bathroom and then made my way to the library. I took out my Biology and Physics homework. Hopefully I could get it all done. I was engrossed in my physics homework about rotation motion when I felt some hands on my shoulders. I looked back and saw Alex.

“Hey, Elio,” He said flashing me his perfect smile.

“Hey,” I said pulling away. He let go. He sat right beside me.

“How are you?” He looked into my eyes and ran a hand through this hair.

I chuckled because it was a bit much but he chuckled back. Guess he thought I liked it. “I’m awesome as always. Thank you. And you?”

“Wonderful now that we can spend some time together and get to know one another,” he said in a suave voice. Right, I thought. I’m sure that move won him a lot of brownie points with the boys and girls he tried to charm.

“Hey!” Biology girl sat down with us. I smiled at her.

“Hey! How are you?”

“Great. Hi Alex,” she said blushing.

“Hey,” Alex said looking at her with annoyance. “Elio, why don’t we go to the music room. There’s no class third period and we can practice whatever songs we talk about.”

I saw Biology girl’s eyes widen. “Nah, I need to finish my physics homework. Plus believe me when I say, I can play anything on the piano. I just wanna toss some music ideas around. Once we get a green light then we can practice,” I said. I went back to my physics homework. “So what kind of music do you like? I mean you’ll be singing. I’m just accompanying you along and you’ll be the star so really, just tell me what you wanna sing.” I had my eyes down, looking at my homework. 

“I can sing anything, you heard me!”

I shrugged. “I mean I don’t remember details,” I said. “Like I said, just give me some ideas.”

“Camilla Cabello, Never Be The Same. Also Ellie Goulding, Love Me Like You Do.”

I nodded and glance up at him. “Just those two? What if we get told no?” I asked him. I grabbed my bottle of water and took a drink.

“I never get told no,” he said. He looked at the ring on my left hand. “Shit! Boyfriend already put a ring on it? I mean, we’re JUST in high school. Insecure much?”

This angered me. I slowly drank my whole water bottle then wiped my mouth and twisted the lid back on. I glanced at Biology girl. She was engrossed in our conversation.

“Number one,” I said slowly, “Don’t ever, EVER say anything negative about my boyfriend, who you know jack shit about. Number two, even though you’re not worth of an explanation, I will tell you that this ring means as much to me as it does to him and I’m proud to wear it. Now, are those the only songs you’re interested in singing. Because we’re here to discuss that not my love life.”

He looked angry. “Fuck, you got it bad. Dick that good?”

“Oh you have no idea,” I said with a cocky smile. “And you should see how fucking sexy he is!” I glanced at Biology girl who’s eyes were as wide as could be. “Ask her, she’ll tell you how hot my man is.”

She giggled. “He really is,” she said nodding.

I chuckled. I went back to my physics homework and completely ignore Alex. After about 10 seconds when he realized I wanted nothing to do with him he left. Biology girl giggled. “That was awesome!” She said. I smiled at her. “He’s hot and all but he’s such a fucking prick!”

“I second that!” I said.


	3. Happiness

As was our custom when we took Courtney home, Oliver, her and I went to the Starbucks by her place. We sat outside and chatted. 

“So Scott and I were wondering if you guys wanted to go out for dinner tomorrow night,” Courtney said as we got up and started getting ready to go.

“Yeah that’s awesome,” Oliver said. Courtney and Oliver walked slightly ahead of me. I was adjusting my back pack on me and was fixing my shirt, tucking it in my jeans when I suddenly felt an arm around my neck. It caught me by surprised. I lurched forward and almost fell. Whoever had grabbed me around the neck, stepped in front of me and kept me from falling, my face, instead, falling into a broad chest. “Hey!” I heard Oliver’s voice. I pushed the person away and stepped back. I looked and saw Alex. 

“Dude, seriously?” I said angrily. “You almost knocked me over.”

“What the hell’s your problem?” Oliver asked loudly as he stepped to me, sounding as annoyed as me. “You alright?” He asked me. I nodded, giving Alex a dirty look. My heart was pounding and I was breathing hard. I had never wanted to punch someone so badly.

Alex shrugged. “Just saying hi to Elio,” he said nonchalantly.

“Yeah we’ll keep your fucking hands off Elio,” Oliver said. He wasn’t loud but there was no mistaking the anger and absolute authority in his voice.

“Oh,” Alex said, not looking phased at all. “You must me the boyfriend.”

“I sure am. Who the fuck are you?” He asked. 

“Alex. He’s in the school choir,” Courtney said. She was standing beside Oliver with her arms crossed. I stepped closer to Oliver and put my arm around his waist. He wrapped his around my shoulders 

“Ok, choir boy. I don’t want to hear of you putting your hands on my boyfriend ever again,” Oliver said. I felt a shiver down my back. I felt his hand tighten around me.

“Well, not unless he wants me to,” Alex said shrugging and looked at Oliver. The fucker was egging him on.

“I would NEVER want you to, Alex. Get it straight.” I turned to Oliver and Courtney. “Are we ready?”

“Yeah, let’s go,” Courtney said.

Without looking back we walked to Oliver’s car. I was fuming. So was Oliver I could feel it.

“What a fucking tool!” Courtney said. “He’s such a prick.”

“I know,” I said. We got in the car and drove Courtney home. She hugged us both and went inside her place. Oliver and I drove home to Hugh’s. We walked inside the main house and walked to the kitchen. Oliver had been pretty silent. 

I put my back pack down and watched as he got some lemonade out of the fridge. He poured himself a glass. “Want some?” He asked me. 

“Sure,” I said. He poured me a glass as well. He put it back in the fridge.

I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around him. I pushed him against the kitchen counter. I pressed my body against his and kissed him deeply. I pulled his face to me as I kissed him harder, sliding my tongue into his mouth. He wrapped his arms around my waist.

“What is it, daddy? What’s wrong?” I asked him softly between kisses.

“I just hated seeing his arm around your neck like that and how you fell into his chest. It was like you two were almost hugging. I could have fucking -“

I kissed him hard again, pressing my hips to his. I slid my tongue into his mouth. I felt him moan into my mouth. We kissed a while longer and when we pulled apart I looked into his eyes. “Did it make you jealous?” 

The flash of darkness that flickered across his eyes told me all I had to know. I nodded and grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the kitchen. I walked through the back door and looked back at him jogging to catch up with me. When we reached out door he took his keys out of his pocket. I kissed him as he tried to unlock the door. He was laughing and kissing me back. He finally for the door open. We stepped inside and kept kissing.

“Yes it fucking made me jealous,” he said, his voice rough as he pushed me against the wall just inside the door. He pressed his palm to my groin. “You know no one can fucking touch you but me,” he said as he kissed down my neck. His stubble scratching my skin. I felt him bite my neck. I cried out. He laughed.

“You know what’ll make you feel better?” I asked him.

He straightened down and looked at me. “What?” He asked.

“Fucking me,” I said breathlessly. I was so turned on.

“You don’t have to tell me twice,” he said as he kissed me again. Harder.

We quickly ran up the stairs to our loft and lost no time in undressing each other.He laid me in the bed. He reached for the lube I watched, as he put some on. He laid on the bed with me and turned me onto my right side. I felt him lift my left leg. 

I groaned. “Oliver, yes,” I said panting as he slid in me. I held my knee up for him.

“You feel so good, baby,” he said as he grabbed my left hip and started thrusting in and out of me. He held me tight as he started going harder and faster.

We groaned and moaned together as he held me tight. His lips were on my neck and his hot breath in my skin. I closed my eyes and reached behind me. He was thrusting in and out of me roughly and relentlessly. I loved how hungry for me felt. I loved how much need and want I felt in him. He groaned in my ear. “So... fucking... good...” 

I pushed my hips back. He fucked me harder. I held onto his arms. “Don’t stop,” I pleaded with him. I felt so good. “Don’t stop, daddy, don’t stop.” 

He gave me everything I wanted and needed. He pushed me on to my stomach and drove deep into me. I cried out as I felt him going even deeper. It felt so right. I wanted to feel all of him deep inside of me. “I won’t baby. I won’t stop until you’ve had enough,” he groaned in my ear. He kissed and licked down my neck. I could feel the sweat between our bodies. I felt him spread me further so as to get deeper.

“You want more?” I asked him.

“I always want more, I can’t never have enough of you baby,” he said into my ear. His lips so close to my skin. He kissed me as he kept thrusting into me. “You... are so... perfect,” Oliver said. I felt his body tensing. I felt his pants becoming more frequent. “Come with me,” he said.

He reached around and started stroking me. I groaned. My body was in bliss. I rocked my hips back and forth. The pleasure I felt between him being inside of me and him stroking me was unbelievable. We climaxed together. I loved feeling the goosebumps on his skin. We collapsed on the bed. Panting. We laid there for a moment.

“Wow,” Oliver said. “That was as hot as the time you spanked me.”

I laughed and turned to him and kissed him all over his face.

 

* * *

 

The next day was our first Saturday practice. Courtney picked me up. She came into our place and was hanging with Oliver in our little kitchen area while I dressed. When I came downstairs and we were ready to go, Oliver kissed me and looked at Courtney.

“If choir boy makes a pass at my man, Courtney, you tell me,” he said.

“Will do!” She said with a huge grin on her face.

“And what will you do?” I asked Oliver, not being able to hold back a smile.

“I will punch him in the dick,” he said without missing a beat.

Courtney let out a loud laugh, as did Oliver. I hugged Oliver and kissed his neck. Courtney and I left after.

 

* * *

 

Alex and I were in the music teacher’s office with the choir teacher as well, after practice was over.

“So I was thinking about Never Be The Same by Camilla Cabello. Lisa can do Meant To Be by Bebe Rexha and Florida Georgia Line,” Alex said with a shrug.

“No foul language?” The choir teacher asked.

“Well, not really but Never Be The Same has more friendly lyrics which I will use ma’am,” Alex said.

“Ok, I wanted you to do two solos Alex,” the choir teacher said. 

“As do I, but Elio doesn’t seem to keen to work with me. So I thought I’d keep it at one,” he said slumping forward in his chair.

I stared at him. I had decided not to sit beside him. Instead I was leaning against the wall of the small office, hands in my pockets.

“Elio?” The music teacher said. “Is that true?”

“Yes and no,” I said looking at him and the choir teacher.

“I’m sorry, Elio, but what does that mean?” the choir teacher asked me.

“Of course,” I said. “When I heard Alex sing I was very excited to work with him and was excited to play a couple of songs with him. Then when the moment came for us to discuss music and he made some inappropriate comments about my boyfriend,” I said. Alex was looking at me, eyes wide. I knew he wasn’t expecting me to speak up. “Then he acted equally inappropriate in front OF my boyfriend. So now, if it was up to me, no I wouldn’t work with him. But I’m willing to be mature and professional. I’m doing it for the school and our band.”

“Alex!” The choir teacher said. “I’m so disappointed!”

“You’re just gonna take his word for it?!” He asked.

“Oh they don’t have to!” I said. I looked up at the two teachers. “I had a classmate from Biology with my during the first conversation, and the second time around Courtney was there as well as my boyfriend himself. Who actually told Alex to please keep his hands off me.”

“Courtney on flute?” Our music teacher asked. I nodded.

“Alex. I’m appalled!” The choir teacher said.

Alex glared at me fuming. “Well, you know what, I don’t need to sing with you!” He said.

“Fine by me. Can I go?” I asked.

“No!” My music teacher said. “No you’re a great talent and I’m proud to have you in band. If anything, Alex should be the one that shouldn’t have a solo anymore,” he said looking at Alex disapprovingly.

“What? No! You can’t do that to me!” Alex said. I enjoyed watching him squirm.

“Is all that Elio said true?” The choir teacher asked him. “I can have those students in as well as Elio’s boyfriend Alex. So you BETTER be honest with me!”

Alex shot me another hateful look. “I was just playing around,” he said. “I didn’t mean anything by it.” He said.

The choir teacher huffed. “Elio, thank you for telling us. You may go. Alex, we will decide by Thursday if you will have a chance at a solo or not.” 

“What?!” Alex said, jumping up and knocking the chair he was in over. 

“Pick that chair up young man!” His choir teacher said.

“You can’t do this!” Alex said loudly.

“I said pick that chair up before I decide to kick you off the choir completely.” His choir teacher said again.

I had put my backpack on. I opened the door. “Thank you. See you Thursday,” I said.

I stepped out of the office and walked across the music room, taking my cell phone out. I called Oliver.

“Hey! You ready for me to come get you?”

“Yeah, I’ll be outside,” I said.

“Ok, see you soon,” Oliver said and hung up.

I exited the music room and started walking down the hallways. I was scrolling through Tumblr when I heard Alex behind me. “Hey!” I didn’t even turn. I just kept walking. “I’m fucking talking to you!” He was suddenly standing in front of me.

“You don’t learn do you?” I asked him. His cheeks were flushed with anger. We stared at each other. I went to try to walk around him and he stepped in front of me. I felt my anger bubbling but I knew I needed to keep my feelings in check. “You known they have cameras in every hallway,” I said looking into his eyes. “So I suggest you step aside before you get kicked out choir,” I told him.

“I’m gonna get you back for this,” he said menacingly.

“Good for you. Get the fuck out my way,” I said. He stepped aside and I walked past him and exited the school.

 

* * *

 

“Get back at you for this? What the hell!” Courtney said.

Scott looked at me and shook his head. She was sitting across from me and Oliver on my right. We had decided to go out for dinner. On a whim, we had asked Hugh to come and Courtney said her mom had a rare Saturday off and she had come as well. We were in a square dining table.

Surprisingly, when we had gone to sit and the hostess had said there would be a 15 minute wait for a table for six, Hugh had asked if we had all wanted a table for four and said he and Tina, Courtney’s mom, could have their own table.

“Oh, yeah that’s ok,” Tina had said smiling.

“That way you kids have your own fun time,” he had said.

There was no wait for the smaller tables and so we were seated but in different places of the restaurant. We were at the Fish Enterprise Co.

“That little fucker needs to leave you alone,” Oliver said. “I want you to tell your music teacher that he threatened you,” he said.

“What’s his problem? What he has a crush of you and decides he’s gonna try and break you and Oliver up?” Scott asked.

“I have no idea,” I said as I took a forkful of food from Oliver’s plate.

“He’s a tool. He’s always talking about who he’s slept with. Girl or boy, he doesn’t care!” Courtney said.

“Has he ever made a pass at you?” Scott asked.

“No! Thank god. But I’ve heard from several girls and it’s horrible. He’ll sleep with them and then tell everyone. He’s always saying how no one ever turns him down,” Courtney said.

“Well that’s his problem then huh? Elio has turned him down and now it’s personal because it blew up in his face and now he may not have his solo,” Scott said.

“He did it all to himself,” I said.

“Oh yeah, I agree,” Scott said, taking a sip of his drink. “Just know that assholes like him never see it as their fault. I’m sure all he sees is you doing this to him. So just keep your distance and don’t let him make you lose your anger. Also, like Oliver said, tell your music teacher what he said. Him or the choir teacher.”

I nodded. “Thanks guys,” I said.

Oliver leaned in and kissed me. I looked at him and smiled and kissed his lips. I saw Hugh coming up to our table.

“Oliver, mind if I borrow your Audi? Tina and I are gonna go for a walk. Scott can you take them home?”

Scott looked as surprised as we all felt. “Yeah! Sure!” Scott said.

“What? Where are you two going?” Courtney asked.

“A walk in the beach,” Tina said to Courtney. Oliver fished around for his keys. He took the extra ring that had the house keys and handed the car key to Hugh.

 

“All right you kids have fun. And don’t worry I already paid for your food. Unless you all get dessert after this. See you later!” Hugh said.

 

There was a chorus of “Bye” “see you later” and Oliver just saying “later!” We watched as Hugh and Tina walked out of the restaurant. 

“Oliver, what the fuck just happened?” Courtney asked. I turned back and looked at both of them. 

“I have no idea,” Oliver said.

“Hey, that’s cool though,” Scott said. “Everyone one deserves happiness.”

I raised my glass. “To happiness!” I said.

Everyone laughed and raised their glasses with me. “To happiness!” They said.


	4. Always A Gallant Knight

I had no classes with Alex so he wasn’t even something or someone I thought about. That Thursday the choir didn’t practice with us. The following day, on Friday, while in the library, I was writing a report I had to turn in for biology when my classmate came. “Hey,” I said absentmindedly. 

“Elio,” she said. The tone of her voice made me look up. Her brow was furrowed.

“What?” I asked.

“Alex is telling people you two have slept together. And Hannah is helping him spread the rumors.”

I sat there a second. “Ok,” I said. “But it isn’t true.”

“Yeah, I figured,” she said. “But I just wanted to tell you because you know how it can be!” She said. I suddenly remember Alex had come to me last week during second lunch. I got all my stuff together.

“Thanks,” I told her. I started walking to the cafeteria. I’d deal with Hannah later if I had to, but right now I was going to confront Alex. I walked into the cafeteria and started looking around.

“Looking for Alex?” One of the guys in my music theory class asked.

“Matter of fact I am,” I said. I didn’t know what kind of expression I had but he only blinked and said, “I think he went to the music room. He usually spends some of his lunch time there.”

I nodded and walked out of the cafeteria. I took my phone out and thought about texting Oliver. He had always told me that regardless of the time, when I was in school, I could always text him. I looked at my screen saver. It was us together. I was finally able to do this since I didn’t care who saw. It was amazing how little things like this meant so much now that I didn’t have to hide anymore. My anger came back. I slid the phone into my front pocket and walked quickly down the hall to the music room. There were a couple of people in there. One was a guy on a keyboard with one of the computers. They other was a flute player sitting on one corner practicing. I walked all the way across to the doors that left for the stage of the auditorium. I pushed the doors open. 

I could head Alex singing. My anger made my heart thump in my chest. I pushed the doors open slowly. I was super quiet. He stopped singing and I suddenly heard someone clapping.

“Oh wow! That was amazing!” It was Hannah. Now I was even more pissed. I walked to the stairs that led up to the stage. Once I was at the top of the stairs and behind the dark red velvet curtains, I took deliberate and loud steps. There was a piano on the far side but Alex had been center stage. Hannah had pulled the piano bench close to him and was sitting there, legs crossed in her cheerleader outfit. Her smile faltered when she saw me. She looked away.

Alex though, looked happy to see me. “Elio! Have you come to practice?” He flashed me his perfect smile. “Maybe we can play something for the lovely Hannah?” He looked her way but she was still looking down on the ground.

“No. Not in the mood to play,” I said.

“Too bad,” he said. “I would have hoped that you would have come to your senses.”

“And what exactly does that mean?” I asked him. I was now just a few feet away from him.

“What do you think it means?” He said turning to face me. His back was now to Hannah. I saw her look up slightly. The moment she met my eyes she looked down at the ground.

“You know Alex? I don’t have time to play games with you. So I’m going to tell you once, and you can pay attention too!” I said to Hannah. She looked up and narrowed her eyes at me. “I really don’t know what the fuck is wrong with both of you that you can’t accept the fact that I’m with someone. I’m happy and in no way interested in anyone else. So both of you STOP. Leave me the hell ALONE. Do I make myself clear?” 

Hannah said nothing and Alex looked at me with a smile on his face. This angered me more. “But you came here not the other way around so, how about you leave me alone?” He said.

I shook my head. “Whatever. You’re an immature asshole. Just leave me the hell alone. And I’m not playing with you at the spring concert. Alright? You’re unbearable.” I turned and started to walk away when I suddenly felt Alex grab my backpack. Violently. I fell backwards and he started dragging me across the stage.

“Alex! What the hell stop!” I heard Hannah yell. He let go for a second and I got out of my backpack and stood up. I was so angry I went and pushed him. He stumbled backwards and fell, almost falling off the stage. He got up quickly and came running towards me. He was probably stronger than me but I was so angry I was ready for him.

“Stop! Stop! Both of you!” I heard Hannah yell. Of course I was paying no attention to her. As far as I was concerned she was the enemy too. Alex and I swung at each other. He landed a punch on my chest and I got him square in the jaw. He stumbled backwards.

“Fucking stop!” I told him. He came at me again. I was able to duck one punch but he got me on the side on the head which made me fall. I blinked and became aware he was about to kick me and was able to move away. I got up on my hands and knees.

“Stop!” I heard the music teacher’s voice.

“He started it! I was in here practicing with Hannah and he came in here and wanting to fight me! Tell him Hannah!”

I stood up and looked at Hannah. Her eyes were wide.

“Alex, I advice you to be quiet,” the music teacher said. Another teacher showed. “Mr. Turner could you please escort Elio and Alex to the principals office. Hannah, follow me to my office.”

I saw Hannah wipe away tears. I furrowed my brow at her. Why they hell was she crying? I felt so much anger. I got my backpack and followed Alex. I quickly took my phone out.

“Got into a fight. Alex. I’m sorry”

I quickly hit send. I suddenly wondered what would happen. I knew I hadn’t started it, but it’s school and it didn’t matter. Anyone who threw a punch was supposed to get suspended. A suspension would mean I would NEVER get into Thornton. I felt dread. I saw some people stare as Alex and I were led to the principal’s office by Mr. Turner. I saw people whispering and staring. It was almost the end of second lunch so the halls were pretty crowded with half the school.

My biology classmate came out of the library and saw this. “Elio! What happened?” She asked. I just shook my head. “But, it wasn’t you! It was all him.”

“Ivy, please, Elio needs to keep walking,” Mr. Turner told her. Ivy. Ok.

“Thank you, I’m ok,” I said. “Just can you tell Courtney?” I whispered. She nodded. 

“Come along Elio!” I quickly caught up with Alex and Mr. Turner. We were led past the nurse’s office and the front door. We then went into the secretary’s office. We went to the end where Mr. Turner opened a door. It led to a short hallway with four chairs. “Have a seat. No talking.”

Alex sat at the first chair. I walked past him and sat at the last one. My phone started vibrating. I took it out. Oliver was calling me. I quickly declined the call.

“Can’t talk. In principal’s office” I typed quickly and hit send.

“Elio! Put your phone away unless you want me to take it!”

I shoved the phone back in my pocket. I took my back pack off and placed it between my feet. I leaned back against the wall. I was coming aware of an ache at the side of my head. I quickly glanced at Alex and saw he had a burgundy spot on his jaw. He glanced my way. We both looked away.

My phone buzzed a few times. I wished I could look at it. I glanced over. Mr. Turner was in front of the door talking to someone. He would see me. Suddenly I saw our school principal appear. Alex and I sat up straighter.

She stood in front of us and put her hands on her hips. One of the school secretaries came into the hallway after her. “I am extremely disappointed in both of you. You’re both seniors and you’re both boys the younger classes look up to. Elio, you’re an exchange student with an incredibly musical talent. Even though you haven’t been here until this year, you’re a part of our community. Alex, you’ve been with us since freshman year and you too are an incredible gifted student. Now, you’re each going to go with Miss Joy here and she’s going to call a guardian. She’s going to explain you were in a fight and they’re going to be asked to come down here. Let her know if she can call mom or dad. Alex go ahead,” she said.

Alex got up and walked away. “Elio, you’ll have to call one of our guardians, you have their numbers right?” I nodded. 

“Can I... um, they have a 24 year old son. Can I call him instead?”

“No. Has to be one of the people that signed your paper work for the exchange program.” I nodded. “Hannah! Come in here please!”

The principal walked into her office. I saw Hannah walk through the door, tear stained face, and walk into the principal’s office. The door shut. For a moment I was alone. I whipped out my phone. Oliver had sent a bunch of messages. I didn’t have time to read them. 

“Im gonna have to call Hugh! Warn him pls! Im sorry!”

I just send quickly and shoved my phone in my pocket. My heart my thumping in my chest. I felt my phone vibrate. I was tempted to take my phone out of my pocket. I was wondering if I should or shouldn’t when Alex returned. Miss Joy stood at the door and she beckoned me to come. I got up and put my back pack on. I walked into the secretary’s office and I followed her to her desk.

“Ok, Elio, this is the phone number we have on file for Miss Kat -“

“No, you have to call Hugh. He’s taking care of me.”

She looked at me puzzled when suddenly the door flew open. It was Oliver. I felt such relief.

“Elio! Elio! Oh my god! Did he punch you there?” He touched the side of my head and I felt the pain. “Why hasn’t anyone gotten him ice? Get him ice!”

“Oliver! You’re not helping!” Mr. Turner said.

“I’m sorry Mr. Turner. I’m just concerned,” Oliver said, suddenly sounding like a high school student. I couldn’t help but smile. He had been here four years as well and in us talking it seemed 80% of the staff he knew was still here. 

“Oliver sweetie, Elio would rather call your dad than your mom?” Miss Joy asked.

“Yeah! Yes. I actually called him. He’s on his way.” 

“Ok. Go sit down Elio, Oliver come with me,” Mr. Turner said.

“I’m going to take care of everything. Don’t worry, ok?” Oliver said softly. He gently caressed my cheek with his thumb and walked out with Mr. Turner. I went back to the hallway and sat down. I felt so much relief just knowing he was in the building. 

I leaned against the wall. A moment later Hannah came out. She was sniffling. She didn’t look at either Alex or I. She just walked out of the office. The principal came out. “I will wait for your guardians to get here then we’ll talk to each of you individually.” She walked out to the secretary’s office.

I nodded and leaned back against the wall. It wasn’t long after that I heard Oliver’s voice again. I smiled. I also heard Hugh. I was nervous. I wonder what Hugh would say. I wonder how mad at me he would be. The principal appeared, Hugh and Oliver behind her. “Come in Elio,” she said. I got up. I walked to them and Oliver put his hand out, I took it. I looked at up at him and saw him giving Alex a drop dead look. Alex wasn’t looking his way.

We walked into the office and I sat down along with Hugh and Oliver. I sat quietly. I heard her talk about how there had been an altercation between Alex and I and she wanted to hear my side of what happened. She also told me she had talked to the music teacher and choir teacher about what had happened Friday.

“Yes, I was there the first time that brat put his hands on Elio!” Oliver said.

“Son, no name calling,” Hugh said.

I was then asked to tell them what happened. I told them what Biology girl, Ivy, had said they were spreading rumors about me. I then told them I went to look for him and happen to see Hannah there too. I told them I asked them to leave me alone and I told them how I told Alex I wouldn’t do a solo with him. I told them how he had grabbed my back pack from behind.

“I knew he was going to get physical so I chose to defend myself,” I said.

“Ok,” she said. We were escorted out of the office. When I walked out Alex was there with who I assumed was his dad. He had a sour look on his face. We stepped aside and Alex and his dad went inside. We all sat down. I was between Hugh and Oliver.

“I’m sorry,” I said and started crying.

“Don’t cry, don’t cry,” Oliver said. 

“What if I get suspended and can’t get into Thornton?” I said crying a bit harder. 

“Hey, don’t worry son, ok? We don’t know what will happen. You never told me about this kid. Why?”

“I’m sorry, I told Oliver. I didn’t think it would come to this. I never would have thought this would happen,” I said wiping my eyes. Hugh pulled me into him, wrapping his arms around my shoulder. 

“Ok, next time, if anyone is bullying you or trying to, please tell me! Ok?”

I nodded yes. After I moment I straightened up. Oliver was holding my hand. The principal came out of the office. “Come in please,” she said. 

We all got up and went inside. She didn’t look happy at all. I glanced at Alex and I saw him wiping away tears and looking miserable. I let Hugh sit and Oliver and I stood behind him.

“Ok, so we’ve all talked. Both out you heard your son’s versions,” she looked at Hugh.

“He is, it’s ok,” Hugh said.

She nodded. “Well, each told a different version. So, what we will now do,” she said, getting up. She went to the corner of her office and turned a tv on a stand around. “We will watch a video of what happened,” she said. I felt a huge sense of relief. “So, there were two versions given to me. Would either one of you boys like to, maybe rethink what happened before we watch this?”

I leaned against Oliver. I was so relieved.

“Me,” Alex said quietly. Oliver and I turned to look at him.

“Ok, how so?” The principal asked.

I saw Alex look at his dad. “Elio came because... I’d been an ass. I was spreading a rumor about him...”

“What rumor?” Oliver asked. He wasn’t loud, but even I was scared of how he sounded. Alex didn’t answer. Oliver looked at the principal. “I need to know,” Oliver said.

Alex looked at his dad. I saw his hands trembling. It suddenly hit me. He wasn’t out as bi to his dad.

“It’s ok.” I said. “It.. just when this is said and done, just tell the truth to whoever you told this to, ok?” I said to him.

He nodded. “Uh so, he was mad as he should have been. He told me he didn’t want to do a solo with me anymore. He told me and Hannah to leave him alone, because, Hannah was in this too!” He said. “She.. her and I came up with it together.” 

“Yes, I know and she too will be dealt with,” the principal said.

“Anyway, Elio came to tell us to leave him alone and he tried to walk away but I grabbed him by his backpack and pulled him back. That’s how the fight started. It was my fault. Completely.” Alex said. I saw him glance at his dad and I saw his dad shake his head. 

“Ok,” she said. “Fights are punishable by suspension. Normally. But these boys are seniors and honestly, these two boys are not the types of boys that would cause problems in the future,” she said.

“Well, Alex needs punishment because this is the second time he put his hands on Elio. The first was last week at a Starbucks parking lot and I told him then to keep his hands off Elio!” Oliver said. Again, not loud but with a scary tone.

The principal nodded. “Ok, well, then, Elio, just so you know, you will face no repercussion for this. Alex, you’re off choir.” I heard Alex gasp. “Elio, Hugh, Oliver, thank you. Elio take the rest of the day off. It won’t affect your attendance.”

“Alex, Mr. Iona, I think we have a few more things to discuss.”

Oliver, Hugh and I got up and left. Oliver had his arm around me as we walked out to the parking lot. We reached their cars. “Ok boys. Elio, you ok?” I nodded. Hugh gave me hug. “Ok, Oliver. Go take care of him. I’ll be home for dinner. We can talk then. I think we’re all talked out now. If you want me home earlier, call me. Ok?”

“Ok,” Oliver said. “I think we’ll be ok though.

“Ok, see you two later.”

“Later!” Oliver said. I raised my hand and waved. Oliver opened the passenger door for me. Took my backpack as I climbed inside. He shut the door and got into the driver’s side. I watched as Hugh took off.

Oliver got in. I looked at him, leaning my head back in the head rest. My head was throbbing. Oliver leaned in and kissed me. “Why did you tell him he didn’t have to say what the rumor was?” He asked me quietly. 

“Ivy told me he was telling people he and I slept together,” I said quietly looking into Oliver’s perfect blue eyes. “I don’t think he’s out to his dad. I couldn’t do that to him. Regardless,” I said. 

Oliver leaned in and kissed me again, softly and slowly. “He doesn’t deserve your kindness baby.” 

“It wasn’t just about him. I imagined what if that had been us. We’ve been lucky we were able to tell everyone pretty much when we wanted to. I... I couldn’t have been ok with myself if that’s how he came out to his dad. That’s something he has to deal with,” I said.

Oliver gave me a sweet and tender smile. “Always a gallant Knight,” He said chuckling bringing his hand to my face and caressing it. I felt warm all over. “This is why I love you. Because you’re always your best self, regardless of the situation. I wish to be that way. I wish to be like you.” 

I couldn’t even explain how I felt. Oliver leaned in and kissed me. I let out a deep breath when he pulled back. He stared the car and took off for home. Even with my headache, I had never been happier.


	5. Life Lessons

I blinked my eyes and stretched. I looked around the loft. The sun was setting, I could tell by the dim light coming through the windows. 

“So you don’t know what other punishment he got? Because he should be punished much more severely than that!” I heard Courtney’s voice floating up the stairs. I sat up. My head throbbed a bit. I touched the side. It was still super tender. I was in a tee shirt and my boxers. I got up and walked to my closet and grabbed some jogging pants and out them on. I slowly started making my way down the stairs.

Oliver walked to the stairs. “Hey baby,” he said warmly. 

“Hey,” I said with a scratchy voice.

“You always sound so adorable right when you wake up,” he said kissing my head and hugging me. I smiled. I walked to the kitchen and saw Courtney and Scott.

“Hey,” she said coming to me and hugging me. “You ok? How’s your head?”

“Throbbing but ok,” I said. “Hey Scott.”

“Hey man,” he said. “So that asshole didn’t know when to quit huh?” 

“No,” I said.

“You know he was telling people he had slept with you? It was a bit insane though, Hannah was helping him spread the rumor. But some cheerleaders didn’t believe it. Apparently Ivy is good friends with one of the girls in the squad and she stood up to Hannah later on, when school was over. She told her she had seen pics of you and Oliver and she knew there was no way what Alex said was true!”

I remembered the cheerleader. “Yeah, I showed Ivy and her pictures,” I said.

“Well she called Hannah out on her bullshit. I think she knew Hannah liked you. No one saw Alex though after lunch. He probably got sent home like you,” she said.

I nodded. “Wouldn’t surprise me,” I said.

“Well, come on, let’s go to the main house. Chris and Josh are coming over too,” Oliver said smiling.

I grinned, this lifted my spirits. Oliver ran up and got me a pair of my running shoes and even helped me put them on when I bent over and said it made my head hurt. I remembered what he had said in the car. I felt like mush inside. Warm, happy, happy mush. He was so amazing.

 

We walked to the main house and Hugh arrived shortly after. Oliver had made baked ziti and him and Courtney quickly started chopping up a salad. She was giggling about something and she yelled when Oliver threw a cherry tomato at her. Scott laughed. “Hey man, you ok? I had a fucking bully pick on me at school, he didn’t stop till I did what you did and beat his ass. I didn’t want to give you that advice when we were out, because one, your boyfriend would have probably kicked MY ass for suggesting it,” he said chuckling. I laughed. “And also because I would have never wanted what happened today to have happened.”

“I know,” I said quietly.

“But hey, Oliver said how you thought the asshole wasn’t out to his dad and you kinda saved him from that,” Scott said. I glanced at him and nodded. “That’s an amazing way to be the better man Elio. Now there is a chance the asshole may not be grateful, but you know you did this, and you made yourself proud. My father always told me, life is about making yourself proud.” 

I looked at Scott and smiled. “Sounds like something my dad would say,” I said smiling.

“My dad is amazing,” Scott said smiling.

“Mine too,” I said nodding.

“My dad always said, when it’s all said and done and you look back in your life, it’s about you knowing that you did your best and you made yourself proud. That’s the only person you have to worry about. Because if you’re making yourself proud, then you’re making the people you love proud too. And if they aren’t proud and you are, then they don’t deserve to be in your life.” 

I nodded. “I like that. Make myself proud.”

“Exactly,” He said patting my back. The doorbell rang. It was Chris and Josh. Hugh came down the stairs. He had changed to jeans and a polo shirt. He hugged Chris and Josh and then came and hugged me and asked me how I was.

We all sat down and had dinner together. It was wonderful. It was a bit noisy and that probably didn’t help the small headache I had left but I wouldn’t trade this moment for anything in the world.

 

* * *

 

After our friends had left and I had had a long conversation with Hugh about what had happened, Oliver and I went back to our place.

“I think this is something you need to tell your mom and dad about, Elio,” he has said.

I nodded. “I know. Maybe when you’re around too, in case they want to talk to you. Both of you.”

“Of course son. Don’t wait too long either. You just tell me when ok?”

“Ok,” I said. 

Oliver had turned off all the lights downstairs as I brushed my teeth. I undressed when I was done and got in bed. He then brushed his teeth, brought me another Advil and a glass of water, and undressed as well and got in bed. I turned to mush again. I felt so good. I leaned my cheek onto his chest. I gently played with his chest hair.

“Mmmmm, my baby. You feel so good in my arms,” he said.

“I feel amazing when I’m in your arms,” I said.

“How’s you’re head baby?”

“Better, still hurts though,” I said. 

“You’re gonna have a bruise,” he said softly. “I could see it at dinner. Right above your right cheekbone, bellow the temple,” he said quietly. “Elio, it makes me so upset. If I ever see him again, I swear, I will kick that -“

“It’s ok,” I said quietly, kissing his chest. I rubbed the area I had kissed. I kissed him again. Softly. I rubbed my nose in his chest. He chuckled. He ran his hands up and down my back. I smiled. “I’m ok. I love you. Nothing else matters right now,” I said.

“So true,” Oliver whispered. He kissed my forehead and I settle into him. I fell sleep soon after.

 

* * *

 

 

Saturday I really wanted to just relax. I texted Courtney and told her I was staying home from band practice. Oliver and I spent the day relaxing. He had something he was working on for school and he had a bunch of books out. My light homework load was amazing and I spent most of the day playing the guitar. I would sit there and strum for him. He would look at me and smile. I made us sandwiches for lunch but at about 4:30 he stopped working on his paper and we went to the main house. He had decided he wanted to grill some steak. I put some potatoes in the oven and he put his steaks to marinade. We decided to eat outside. Hugh came home in the middle of Oliver grilling. We all ate and had pleasant conversation.

After dinner was done and we cleaned up, we all Skyped my parents. I told them what had happened. They were concerned of course. My mother looked so close to tears. Hugh got slightly emotion as he apologized for not taking proper care of me.

“Hugh, Hugh, no, thank you for looking after Elio. You too Oliver. Elio, I’m proud of you. You know I would never condone any kind of violence, but you had a right to defend yourself. Gentlemen, please, don’t feel as if you’ve disappointment anyone. Thank you, from the bottom of my heart.”

Oliver and I said goodnight and Hugh and my dad kept talking.

 

Oliver and I took a quick shower before bed. It took me a moment to dry and comb my head, as the side was still quite sore. Finally I was finished and walked to the bedroom area. Oliver was already in bed. He was sitting up and leaning against the headboard. He had the blanket up to his waist but I knew he had nothing on underneath. 

“Hey baby,” he said as I crawled on the bed.

“Hey,” I said smiling. He held his hand out to me and I knew that meant he wanted me to straddle him. He lifted the blanket and I saw that I was right. Nothing underneath. I straddle him and he wrapped the blanket around my waist.

“How are you, my angel? How’s your head?”

“Better,” I said softly. I closed my eyes as his strong hands ran up my back. “I didn’t have a headache today,” I said.

“Good,” he said. He gently held face. He pulled me to him and we kissed. We pulled back and he smiled at me. He leaned forward and kissed my shoulders. I giggled. His stubble tickled me. He went to my neck and kissed me there too, rubbing his stubble on me more. I laughed louder and tried to get away, but he wrapped me in his arms and held me close.

“You’re so beautiful,” he said as he kissed along my jaw. I smiled as I felt his lips work themselves down to my chin. He kissed it and then kissed my lips. I leaned into his kiss. I opened my mouth so I could slide my tongue into his mouth. We kissed for a while longer. It was sweet and gentle. Then I felt myself grinding up against him. His erection rubbed against mine and I moaned loudly. 

“Fuck,” I said as he pushed up on me and his erection rubbed mine again. He chuckled and bit my chin gently. He caressed me again and kissed me.

“I heard a song that made me think of you,” he said softly. 

“Really?” I asked.

He nodded. He grabbed his phone. “It’s called I Found by Amber Run,” he said. He started playing it. He ran his hands up my arms and pulled me in for a kiss. I pressed my lips to his. 

“I'll use you as a warning sign, that if you talk enough sense then you'll lose your mind. And I'll use you as a focal point, so I don't lose sight of what I want. And I've moved further than I thought I could, but I missed you more than I thought I would. And I'll use you as a warning sign, that if you talk enough sense then you'll lose your mind.”

The song was really mellow. I enjoyed it. He took my face in his hands. To my surprised he started singing along with the song. “And I found love where it wasn't supposed to be, right in front of me, talk some sense to me. And I found love where it wasn't supposed to be, right in front of me, talk some sense to me.” I grinned at him. I felt so warm inside.

He gently turned, picked me and laid me on my back. The song had a nice mellow beat to it. He kissed down my body and took me in his mouth. I gasped. It felt so good. I spread my legs open for him. I grabbed his hair. The beat of the song was intensifying. My body was so sensitive to his touch. Everything he did and touched was magnified. He slid his hands under my ass cheeks and lifted me up to his mouth. I loved when he did this. I felt he owned and controlled me when he did this and,at times, I yearned for this. I wanted it now.

He rolled his tongue around me and pressed it to my tip. I moaned at the sensation and pushed my hips up, with my feet flat on the bed. It felt to good. He sucked me harder. I groaned and thrashed around as it got more intense. I gasped for breath as body tensed. He knew I was getting close. He hungrily sucked me harder. I groaned and moaned. I came in his mouth. He swallowed everything as my body shivered and writhed under him. He sucked me gently until I was done. He laid me down on the bed again.

“Was that good baby?” He asked me softly as he kissed my lower abdomen.

“So good,” I whispered smiling at him. “Do you want to me to...”

He kissed me softly. “Let me make love to you,” he said to me as he kissed along my jaw. I nodded. I turned to my stomach. I felt him roll me to my right side. He slid inside me. He wrapped his strong arms around me. He held me tight as he slid in and out of me. He gently started speeding up. I moaned. It was amazing how he was increasing speed but still was being gentle with me. The way it felt was soft and sensual. He rubbed his hands all over my body. 

“My sweet baby, your feel so, so good,” he said right before he came. I moaned as I felt his warm release in me. “I love you,” he whispered to me.

“I love you more,” I told him. He pulled me close. I drifted off to sleep soon after.


	6. March

The following Monday was the first week of March. Admission letters would soon start arriving. I tried to not think about this. It was very hard thought. On Friday, Courtney and I were sitting in the library during our lunch, not really having much of an appetite as we had finally given in to our anxiety and were talking about waiting to hear from Thornton. 

“I swear, I have bit all my nails off. If Scott would let me I’d bite his off too,” she said.

“Ok, that’s a bit gross,” I said laughing.

“As if you and Oliver don’t do gross shit,” she said rolling her eyes at me.

“We don’t. Nothing we do is gross. It’s all really, really... what’s opposite of gross?” I asked. 

“Yummy,” came Nelson’s voice from a table behind us. I looked back and saw him.

“Thank you, Nelson,” I said. I turned back to Courtney. “Everything Oliver and I do is yummy.” 

“You’re fucking disgusting!” She said slapping my arm as we laughed together.

 

* * *

 

Saturday, Oliver and I were pulling into Hugh’s home after having picked me up from jazz band practice, when we saw Kat’s Lexus parked in the drive way. 

“Interesting,” Oliver said. “Wonder why she’s here.” 

“We’re about to find out,” I said.

Oliver and I walked in. Kat got up from the couch and quickly walked over to the kitchen counter. I saw her pick somethings up. She walked to me. “All of them came today,” she said to me. I saw her had was slightly shaking. I saw the envelopes in her hand. 

“Oh fuck. I’m gonna throw up,” I said. Oliver grabbed me round the waist. He grabbed the envelopes from Kat.

“Sit down, baby,” he said soothingly. I did as he told me. I sat in the couch, beside him. I closed my eyes and leaned in him.

“Here, Elio,” Hugh said. I opened my eyes and saw he was handing me a glass of cold water. I took a couple of gulps. 

“There all here baby,” Oliver said. “You got letters from UCLA, UCSB and UCS Thornton. What should I open first?”

“Thornton,” I said. I put the glass of water on the coffee table. I was surprised when Kat sat on the other side of me. I was even more surprised when he took my hand. We looked at each other. She nodded her head. I got the feeling she was trying to tell me it’ll be ok. I nodded back. I closed my eyes. I grabbed Kat’s hand with both of mine and leaned into Oliver’s left shoulder.

“Ok,” Oliver said. I heard him opening up the envelope. “Dear Mr. Perlman,” he started. I could hardly hear him over the thumping of my heart in my ears. I squeezed Kat’s hand. “Congratulations! On behalf of the faculty and staff at UCS Thornton School of Music, it is with great pleasure that I am pleased to inform you for your admission to Thornton for the fall semester of...” 

I couldn’t believe it. I opened my eyes. I looked at Oliver and Kat. I felt them hug me. Oliver stood up and picked me up and hugged me and spun me around. When he put me down, Kat and Hugh hugged me together.

Oliver took his phone out. “We have to call your parents!” 

“No, get the laptop! Skype them!” I heard Hugh said. Oliver grabbed me and kissed me. I felt as if I was having and out of body experience.

“Elio?” I looked around. I looked at Kat. She was looking at me. I suddenly noticed how much her eyes were like Oliver’s. Well, it made sense right? I mean she was his mom. “Elio!” She said a little louder. I suddenly snapped back. “Hey can you two shut up a moment!” She said loudly. She looked back at me. “Elio?” 

“Yeah?” I said, barely louder than a whisper.

“Breathe,” she said. She smiled. It was a real, genuine smile too. I nodded. I focused on my body and focused on taking a breath in and out. I had to think about it.

“What? What’s wrong?” Oliver was suddenly beside me.

“I think he’s just in shock. I see it sometimes in my students when they take a hard fall off a horse.” She took my hands and was looking into my eyes. Her smile was still warm and genuine. “Ok, is your breathing normal?” I nodded. “Ok. Just slow your mind and just listen to voice ok. Just relax. Are you ok?”

Am I? Yeah. “Yeah,” I said slowly.

“Ok. Elio. You did it,” she said. She picked the letter up from the couch and handed it to me. I read it. And re read it. Then read it a third time. I felt Oliver wrap his arms around me and kiss me on the forehead.

“I knew you would. You ok baby?” 

“Yeah,” I said again. I was feeling more grounded. 

“Wanna Skype your parents?” He asked me. 

“Yeah,” I said again. Hugh had the laptop on on the coffee table and Kat and Hugh let us just sit there and Skype my parents. Oliver shouted and so did my parents. Everyone was so happy. I still couldn’t believe it. I’m sure this was a dream and I was about to wake up. After lots of happy tears and cheers, we said goodbye and closed the laptop.

“Let’s go out and celebrate! Elio, Oliver, Kat what do you say?” Hugh said.

“Yeah!” I said. I suddenly thought of Courtney. “I’m gonna call Courtney,” I told Oliver. 

“Ok, baby,” he said with a huge grin. 

I walked to the stairs. I called her. “Hello?” I heard her voice. She sounded calm. 

“Hey. I got my letter,” I said. 

“Me too. Did you get in?”

“Yeah. You?”

“Yup. So, this is real?” She asked with a chuckle. “My mom and Scott are like crying and going insane and I’m here like...”

“Like someone’s is going to pinch us and tell us it isn’t true?” I asked with a chuckle. I took a deep breath in. “What are you guys doing? Wanna join us for dinner?”

“I’d say yes but my mom and I are on our way to Scott’s parent’s place for dinner. He called his mom and she’s an amazing cook so she’s making me dinner as a congratulations.”

“Ok. So. I’ll see you Monday then?”

“Yeah. If this is true. Yeah. Talk to you later.”

“Ok, bye.”

“Bye.”

 

* * *

 

I blinked my eyes open. It was still dark outside. I grabbed my phone, 2:34 am. I took a deep breath in and out. I looked over. Oliver was sleeping peacefully. He was facing away from me. I watched as his shoulders rose and fell. I stopped breathing then matched my breathing to his. This always relaxed me. I did it for a while and I felt my lids growing heavy. I leaned my forehead on his back and threw my arm around his waist. I drifted off to sleep again.

 

I blinked awake. I rubbed my eyes. I grabbed my phone. 5:57 am. I took a deep breath in and out. I got up and used the bathroom. I got back in bed. I looked at my night table and realized I hadn’t even opened the letters from UCLA and UCSB. I reached over and opened them. “Congratulations!” I smiled. I was accepted into those two as well. Oliver stirred and turned my way. He blinked his beautiful blue eyes.

I laid beside him and started kissing him all over. He laughed softly. “I got into UCLA and UCSB too,” I said.

 

“Awesome! But baby you’re so amazing. I’m not surprised,” he said. “You have to email those two schools and let them know you won’t attend. They’ll accept someone on their waiting list.” I nodded. We looked into each other’s eyes. “So,” Oliver cleared his throat. “So, will you want to live with me?” He asked softly. I looked into his eyes. His face. His lips. He sounded... nervous?

“I thought that was the plan,” I said softly.

“Well, we never made plans since we didn’t know. Remember, we weren’t sure,” Oliver whispered. “Now we know. Now we’re sure. Didn’t know if you wanted the college experience and live in a dorm like I did.”

I looked at hisface again. The college experience. “Do you think I’ll miss out if I don’t live on campus?” I asked him. 

He pulled me close. “I don’t know. I lived in a dorm but I did it to stay away from my mom,” he took a deep breath.

“Hmmm,” I said. “I feel like there is a but coming.” 

Oliver chuckled. “But, if things had been cool I wouldn’t have been in a rush. Also, if you hadn’t been here this year I’d be at home.” He said. “My home in Santa Barbara.”

“I just want to be with you,” I said.

“And I with you,” Oliver replied.

I kissed him and climbed on top of him. Our kissed for more intense. I suddenly thought.. I could do this forever. I got into a school here. I didn’t have to wonder and wait and hope. It was real. This was true. I sat up, straddling him. We were panting. “What is it?” Oliver asked propping himself up on his elbows. 

“I,” I swallowed. “I got in,” I said. “I got into school here.”

“Yeah, I know,” he said grinning.

“Meaning, like, I’m gonna live here. With you. Together. And we can plan ahead and plan...” I drifted off and looked down at him.

“And plan it all,” he said. “Plan our future. Plan everything,” he said.

I looked down at Oliver. It was truly sinking it. My life would be here, with Oliver. Forever. Oliver. Forever. I looked down at him. I caressed his face. “I fucking love you,” I said.

“I love you too, Elio,” he said grinning.

“I want you. I need you,” I said as I leaned down. I lifted up sightly and looked down at him. “Let me...” I felt my neck and cheeks warm up. 

“Let you... spank me?” Oliver asked softly. I nodded. I bit my bottom lip. The thought of it, it got me so turned on. “Oh, wow, just talking about it does that to you?” Oliver looked down at my erection. I nodded again. “So, want to start with just your hand?” Oliver asked.

“Yeah,” I said. I got off him and watched as he got on his hands and knees. I got behind him. I ran my hands down the back of his muscular thighs. I leaned down and kissed his lower back. I nuzzled my nose into his lower back and kissed and licked his skin. I got back up on my knees. My heart was thumping. “Ready?” I asked him softly. 

“Yes,” he said. “On three.”

“One... two...” I brought my hand down on his right ass cheek. I grinned. I rubbed his lower back with my left hand. “One... two...” I again brought my hand down. I saw him flinch this time and a nice red mark was appearing on his skin. I couldn’t help it, I leaned down and kissed his skin gently. I licked and kissed it. I was so turned on. I had the lotion we had used before and put it on his skin after I had put lube on me. 

I slid in him quickly. I heard Oliver gasp. I started sliding in and out of him. I rubbed my fingers in his red spot on his skin. I started going in and out faster. I tried not to touch it too much as I knew it was sensitive but I loved touching the spot. I closed my eyes and fucked him harder and faster.

I heard Oliver groaning. I slowed down. I thrusted deep inside and stayed in. “One... two...” I brought my hand down on the other cheek. “Fuck,” I said as my cock reacted to I had just done.

“Fuck. Yes,” Oliver said. He lowered his face and chest and face onto the bed.

“One... two...” I spanked him a second time. I started fucking hard and fast again. I slowed and put some lotion on my fingers and rubbed it on his skin. Once I had rubbed it all over I started fucking him again. I placed my hands over the spots I had spanked him at and didn’t hold back as I thrusted in him deep and hard. I didn’t want to stop. I wasn’t going to. Not until I came. I loved hearing Oliver moan and groan and curse and ask for more and tell me he couldn’t take it anymore. It was amazing. Then I thought that we could have years of this. For as long as we wanted.

I thrusted in him deeply as he came. I felt his body tighten around me in the most delicious way and I couldn’t hold back and came as well. I leaned over him and kissed his back as my hands found their way over to where I had spanked him. I felt the warmth of the skin under my palms. It was so amazing. The way it made me feel... it was ecstasy.

 

* * *

 

We had gotten up and Oliver had made breakfast. We had finished and were cleaning up. I was sitting on the kitchen counter and was drying the dishes. I handed the last plate to Oliver. He put it away.

He came and stood in front of me, his hands on my thighs. “Now that we know you’ll be going to Thornton, you can relax and enjoy the rest of the school year,” Oliver said softly.

I nodded and wrapped my arms around his neck and shoulders.

“The Spring Concert, Graduation, PROM...” I said raising my eyes brows.

“Prom?” Oliver asked.

“Prom. Yes. Prom. You HAVE to go with me. This is important,” I said. I looked into his eyes and held his gaze. “I WANT to go and I WANT to go with you. I’m not compromising that. Ok?”

Oliver was looking at me with his brow furrowed. “Elio. I’m not sure, I mean I’m 24 and -“

“No. And nothing! I don’t care. Yeah you’re 24 but you’re dating a high school senior. If it doesn’t bother you in bed then it shouldn’t bother you when we do things high school seniors do. You’re the one that told me not to miss you. So, either you come with me or I’m gonna miss out on my high school prom,” I said.

His eyes widened slightly and he looked at me. “Elio, that’s not fair,” he said.

“Right now, I don’t care. So tell me. Are you coming or am I missing out?” I crossed my arms in front of my chest.

Oliver looked at me. I held his gaze. My heart was thumping in my chest. He placed his hands on the edge of the counter and leaned into me. After what seemed like forever he shook his head and smiled. “God I fucking love you,” He said wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me to the edge of the counter. He pressed me right up to him. He were eye to eye. “But if I’m taking you to the prom, we’re getting a room after and I’m fucking you all night long,” he said, practically growling and staring deep into my eyes.

I felt my stomach clench and felt myself getting hard. My lips parted as I started panting. I licked my bottom lip as I looked into his eyes. “Yes, daddy,” I whispered.

“Good baby,” he said and he leaned in and kissed me roughly. I wrapped my legs around him and he grabbed me round my hips and picked me up off the counter. He carried me to the stairs. He placed me down. “Let’s go practice that hot prom night sex now,” he said. I grinned and nodded and ran up the stairs. Oliver quickly ran up after me.

 


	7. Spring Concert

“Elio! Yay! Scott said yes too! Oh my god! Why don’t we all get a limo together! That would be so, so awesome!” Courtney said when I saw her at school the following Monday. 

“Yeah! That would be so much fun,” I said. I was getting really excited.

“There’s gonna be several parties, like at some hotels and stuff,” she said more quietly. “Are you guys gonna get a room?”

“Uh, yeah,” I said and felt myself blush.

“Why are you blushing! Dork!” She said laughing and pushing me. “Scott and I are too. If we’re sharing a limo, maybe we should talk about what hotel we’re gonna end up at,” she said.

“Ok, ask Scott and I’ll ask Oliver. I’m sure we’ll figure it all out,” I said.

 

* * *

 

The spring concert suddenly seemed to be coming up fast. We were now having three band practices a week, Tuesday, Thursday and Saturdays and I couldn’t be more happy that my second semester was such lighter load. I pretty much only had to worry about biology and physics.

March and April seemed to pass by without much of a hitch. Suddenly it was the beginning of May. There was a lot I was excited and nervous about. I spoke to my parents constantly. Now that I knew I would be returning to California in September it made me miss my parents in the craziest of ways. I knew I was going to see them soon, but it didn’t seem like it could be soon enough.

After having talked to my mom and hanging up, I walked into the kitchen where Oliver was cooking. He had exams this week and then he was done with school.

“So, Spring Concert on Friday,” I said. “Prom May 25th and then graduation a week later on June first,” I said.

“Yeah,” He said stirring something on the stovetop. “Scott and I are done with school so we’ll get the details taken care of for Prom. You and Courtney focus on the concert and the exams coming up.”

I nodded and smiled. I sat at the kitchen counter and looked out the French doors. Oliver liked to leave them open as he cooked. My phone rang. I looked down. It was Hugh.

“Hey, how are you?” I asked picking up.

“Hey, Elio. I’m good. Ah, I was wondering if Oliver and you were up for a few more dinner guests?”

“Let me ask,” I said. I looked at Oliver. “Your dad wants to know if we’re up for dinner guests,” I said smiling.

“Of course,” Oliver said.

“Yeah!” I said.

“Awesome. We’ll be there in the next hour,” he said.

 

About an hour later I saw Hugh’s Range Rover pull up in our drive way. I saw him come out and was a bit shocked when I saw Courtney, her mom Tina and Scott step our of his car as well.

“Your dad’s here,” I called out to Oliver. “He’s got Courtney, her mom and Scott,” I said.

“Huh, ok!” I heard Oliver say. I chuckled and went and opened the door. I hugged Hugh and Tina. Scott patted me on the back and then I hugged Courtney.

“So what’s the occasion?” Courtney asked. I looked at her confused.

“Hugh called and asked if we could have dinner guests,” I said as I shut the door.

“My mom said you guys invited us,” Courtney said. I shrugged and shook my head. She giggled and shook her head. “Well, ok. Don’t know. Whatever!”

We all made our way to the dining room and Oliver served dinner. We all dug in. Oliver was at the head of the table and I was sitting to left. I had Tina beside me and Hugh at the other end of the table. Courtney and Scott on the other side.

We had been eating dinner and chatting for a while when Tina sort of cleared her throat. I liked Tina. Like my mother, she was warm and bubbly and generous. Courtney has her big brown eyes and little upturned nose. We all looked at Tina. “Well, I’m so happy you’re all here with Hugh and I,” she said. My eyes widened slightly as they reached for each other and held hands. I quickly glanced at Oliver and Courtney. I saw Scott was doing the same thing.

“So, it was by pure chance that we met when we went out for dinner with you kids, well, young adults, several months ago,” Hugh said. “Tina and I really hit it off and we’ve been meeting for lunch and talking and texting,” he said.

“And FaceTiming,” she said. I couldn’t help but smile. It was obvious they liked each other a lot. I looked at Courtney and Oliver. They looked surprised, but I saw the hint of a smile on Oliver’s face. He glanced at Courtney and chuckled. “So,” Tina said. “We actually want to date, like a real couple and we wanted to let you kids know. And well, Elio and Scott, you’re as much our kids to us as our own.”

“So, that’s why we got you all here tonight,” Hugh said smiling. “To, you know, run this past you.” Hugh looked around the table nervously.

I looked at Oliver. I noticed Scott was looking at Courtney.

“Well, Elio is my best friend and I’ve grown to really like you Oliver,” Courtney said.

“I feel the same. You’ve been such a good friend to Elio,” Oliver said. He looked at Hugh and Tina. “If you’re looking for our blessing,” he said laughing, “You got it dad. Be happy,” he said.

Courtney raised her glass. “To happiness!” She said. We all joined her. “To happiness!” We all said. Tina and Hugh leaned forward and kissed each other.

“Oh! Oh get a room! Get a room!” Courtney said. We all laughed.

 

* * *

 

That Friday was the day of the Spring Concert. Oliver, Scott, Hugh and Tina were in the audience. I ended up playing two solos. One was with a girl named Lisa who sang A Thousand Years by Christina Perri and the other was a guy named Matt who sung Love Me Like You Do. I had heard rumors that Alex wasn’t even allowed to come to the concert which I think served him right. I had also heard that Hannah had been punished, something to do with the cheer squad but I didn’t really ask around because in reality I didn’t care.

The concert went off without a hitch and I took a bow alone since I had played along with the solo singers. It felt good having Hugh there and it was amazing having Oliver in the audience. I know Courtney was just as happy.

Afterwards we all went to the IHOP nearby. It was full of other band students and their family and it was noisy and crowded but fun. I FaceTimed my parents to talk to them a while and then my dad talked to Hugh. All in all it was an awesome night.


	8. Heart of Hearts

It was Wednesday, a week and a half away from prom. I was done my exams and Courtney had one more the following day. We were at the California Pizza Kitchen in Santa Barbara. 

“So, the hotel is really nice, and it’s close to the hall Prom will be at,” Oliver said.

“Oh! The Hyatt! Yes it is,” Scott said.

“So, like are we doing any parties after? No?” Courtney asked. “I was told of one down the street from here,” she said.

“Oh, maybe it’s the same one Ivy told me about,” I said.

“Probably, Agatha told me, her best friend, the cheerleader.”

“Yeah! Ok I mean if they have one I wanna go!” I said.

“Whatever you wanna do, we will do,” Oliver said.

“Ditto, with you baby,” Scott said to Courtney. 

“Aw you two are the best boyfriends in the universe,” Courtney said smiling.

“Yes, you are,” I said grinning.

“Good! Friday FYI, we’re getting together for a late lunch to celebrate exams being over,” Oliver said.

“Yeah, we’re in!” Courtney said. I was over the moon.

 

* * *

 

 

Thursday night Oliver and I were laying in bed. I was leaning on him, we were both reading. I couldn’t believe high school was about to be over in a week. I put my book down and sat up.

“So, are you excited to come to Italy?” I asked him.

“I’m very excited baby,” he said, closing his book as well. 

“I can’t wait for you to see my parents again and I can’t wait to see them again,” I said chuckling. I was on my stomach. I reached over and caressed his chest. “I can’t wait for you to see the villa. See my room there. My bed...” I drifted off. He gave a beautiful smile.

“I can’t wait either,” he said caressing my cheek.

“Then we’ll come back and live in our place,” I said softly. I felt butterflies. I had thought about the future a lot. I knew Oliver was someone I wanted to be with forever. But I felt too nervous to make serious life plans. I think my eighteen year old brain still wasn’t ready, even if I wore the silver band he gave me.

“It’ll be wonderful, won’t it be?” He said softly. “To know we will come home to our place every night.”

“Yes,” I said smiling. “As two adults deciding to live together because we’re in love,” I looked up at him. “So, I need to get a job,” I said.

“What? No! You’ll have school. School is your job!” He said furrowing his brow. “I don’t work!” He said.

I rolled my eyes. “Because your parents are loaded. I mean, my parents are well off, but school will make a huge dent. They’repaying for school and you maintaining me? No, I need to do something,” I said.

“Elio. Elio, I love you. I want you to focus on school. Ok? 15 years down the road when you’re making 10 times more as a musician then I will be making as a philosophy professor, are you going to tell me I need to make more? Are you going to be counting pennies and holding the cost of you maintaining me over my head?”

“No, of course not!” I said.

“Ok then. Focus on school. Focus on becoming the best pianist. Focus on us, and us being happy. Focus on supporting me when ... by this time next year I’ll be done school and will be struggling to find a job. That’s our future, ok? Us being there for each other. I’m here for you and you be here for me. That’s it.” 

I looked at Oliver. His eyes were so sincere. I bit my bottom lip. “Ok. I’ll focus on school and making you proud of me,” I said softly. 

“Good,” he said. “Because I know you’ll never let me down. You’re the perfect ride or die,” he said with a grin.

I laughed and kissed him. “That’s me, Oliver. I’ll be your ride or die forever.” He grabbed me and kissed me as well.

 

* * *

 

I was bouncing down the stairs. Oliver and I were on our way to meet Courtney and Scott to celebrate the end of exams. I walked out to the driveway and was surprised to see Oliver’s Escalade.

“Where’s the Audi?” I asked.

“The garage,” he said. He unlocked the Escalade as we walked to it and I climbed in.

“So, Thornton, it’s in LA. You’re going to need a car,” he said.

“I need to get my license,” I said.

“Yeah, do you drive?” He asked me.

“Yeah, just not a lot. In Italy my dad drove me around and here you and Hugh do!” I said chuckling.

“Yes. Ok, well, we have to have you driving. I mean I have the Escalade and the Audi, if you want one you have drive one,” he said shrugging. “Or we could buy you a new car?”

I stared at him. The thought of driving either car frightened me because they were so expensive, but on the other hand, the thought of him buying me a car seemed greedy as no matter what he was driving there was a perfectly good car at home. God. And my parents were already paying for my school, how could I add a car payment to that?

When we got to Cabrillo, Oliver turned left, which was odd. “Where are we going?”

“Oh, I have an errand to run,” Oliver said nonchalantly. I furrowed my brow.

“How about I get a job, one that makes me what car payment would be and I buy me a car,” I said. I bit the inside of my bottom lip and looked at him.

He glanced my way. He nodded. “Elio, I understand,” he said. “I know it’s important for you to not feel as if your being maintained or kept.”

“Exactly! Thank you! So, how about me having just a job purely for paying for my car,” I said.

“Ok, what kind of car?” Oliver asked.

I thought of this. “A Honda Civic,” I said.

Oliver gave me a look. “A Honda Civic?”

“Yeah, they’re decent, not too expensive and I just need one to get around. I’m not gonna get an Audi, Oliver.”

“What’s wrong with Audi?” He asked.

“Nothing,” I said softly. I didn’t want to sound like an asshole. “But, I don’t need one. I just need a car. A Honda Civic. I’ll be able to afford it. And I’ll be very happy I bought it myself,” I said. He reached over and took my hand and squeezed it. We got into the PCH. I furrowed my brow. “Ok, why are we going into LA?” I asked. 

Oliver shrugged. “I said I have an errand.”

“What kind of errand?” I asked looking at him suspiciously.

“The kind that,” he said slowly. “A good boyfriend does, to show his boyfriend how much he loves him.” He had a huge grin in his face.

I felt butterflies. “Really?” I asked. 

“Yes. The good boyfriend being me,” he said grinning still. He looked giddy.

“What.. so.. so where are we going?” I asked softly.

“Hmmm into LA,” he said.

“Yes. I know. Where in LA?” I asked. My heart was thumping in my chest. 

“Let’s say, I’m being romantic,” he said softly.

“Ok,” I said.

“Let’s say I’m being romantic AND I want to show you how much a love you,” He said.

“Uh huh,” I replied.

“So I’m taking you on a date,” he said.

“Yeah,” I answered.

“And I want to be this date extra special so let’s say I decided to take you to the place where we met,” he said.

I froze. “Where we met?” He nodded. “Oliver,” I said. “We met at LAX. 

“We did. Yes. I remember it as if it was yesterday. I remember everything,” he said.

I didn’t even know what I was feeling. “Why are we going to LAX?”

“To pick up a couple of people,” he said.

“Who?” I felt like I was going to pass out.

“Oh, just a couple of people. From across the ocean. A couple of people who didn’t want to miss your prom or high school graduation. 

My heart was beating so fast. I saw LAX in the distance. I couldn’t speak for a moment. I was breathing so hard. I became aware that my eyes filled with tears it all became cloudy. I rubbed my tears away with the back of my right hand. I looked at him. We stopped in traffic. 

“Baby,” He said softly. His eyes filled with tears too. 

“My parents?” I finally asked. It was barely a whisper, I was so overcome by emotion. He nodded as he wiped his tears away too. He looked out as he drove forward a bit. I saw a tear roll down his face. I reached over and wiped it. “Oliver,” I said. “I love you.”

“I love you,” He said. He grabbed my hand and kissed it. I took a deep breath.

“My god, Oliver. I can’t believe this. Thank you,” I said, finally more composed. He took my hand and placed it on his chest. I could feel his heart beating.

“You’re my heart,” he said. “My heart of hearts.”

“And you’re mine,” I replied.

 

* * *

 

Oliver and I looked at the board. My parents plane would land in 15 minutes. “I can’t believe this. My god! I had no idea!” I said. I was so excited now. 

He grinned. He looked so handsome. He had a white button up, sleeves rolled up to his elbows, and jeans. So perfect. I couldn’t believe he was mine. “I told you, I knew they would never miss it. I talked to them in December. They knew they would be back. My dad knew too,” he said.

“Everyone but me!” I said. 

“Well it was for you,” He said softly.

I leaned my head on his shoulder. I felt so giddy. “How long are they staying?” I asked.

“All four of us are flying to Italy together. They’re here till we go to Crema,” Oliver said softly.

I looked up at him. “How am I ever going to thank you for this?” I asked.

“You have a lifetime to figure it out,” he said.

“Thank you,” I said again.

We looked at the board. The plane had landed. My stomach did a summersault. I could hardly believe it. We walked to where they would be coming from. I held Oliver’s hand tightly. We looked at each other, we were both excited. The anticipation was insane. I knew my parents were here, so close. I felt I couldn’t wait. I would burst any second, I was sure.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, people started coming out to the terminal. I squeeze Oliver’s had.“I can’t... Oliver,” I looked at him. “I can’t believe you did this for me,” I said.

“You deserve all this and more,” he replied. He pulled my hand and pulled me to him. “My Knight.”

I bit my lip. “My King,” I answered softly.

“They’re here!” Oliver said looking past me. I turned and looked. I saw them. I quickly rushed to them. Oliver right behind me, I was still holding his hand. The moment I reached my parents, I flung my arms around them. My mom was crying and I heard my dad sniffling too. Oliver hugged them too. We all laughed and cried.

“Surprise!” My dad said. I laughed. I was so happy.

“Welcome back,” Oliver said.

“Thank you, mon cher,” my mom said, hugging him tightly. My dad hugged Oliver as well. I was so happy. This was so great. This was amazing. I looked on as Oliver hugged my parents. That was my family, I thought. I finally felt complete.


	9. My Beloved Speaks

“I can’t believe I didn’t know!” I said. I could not stop smiling. Our house was full. Our house. Mine and Oliver’s home. My parents were there and Hugh had brought Tina and of course, Courtney and Scott had come along. Oliver had called Chris and Josh. 

I remembered my parents having dinner parties. They would be full of their friends and and aunt and uncle and several cousins. I looked around. We had people eating at the dinner table and the kitchen counter. My mom and Tina were outside chatting. Hugh and my dad laughing at something. My heart felt so full.

Oliver came and kissed me. I grinned at him. “So, how happy are you right now?” He whispered in my ear.

“On a scale of one to ten?” I asked. He nodded. “Infinity.”

“Good,” he said softly. “Because I think I know exactly how you can show me how grateful you are,” he said softly to me. Something in his voice made my stomach flip. I felt my neck and cheeks burn. I felt his hand on the small of my back. He kissed my head. “You are so fucking gorgeous when you blush, baby.” This of course only made me blush more. I looked down at the kitchen counter. 

“Hey! You two! Keep it PG!” Chris said as she walked by close to us to get some lemonade out of the fridge. 

“This is PG, I’m kissing Elio’s hair,” Oliver said. I could hear the smile in his voice.

“Right, and whispering dirty things in his ear. His blush tells it all,” Chris said giggling.

“Ok! Ok! Can we stop making me blush please!” I said. I covered my cheeks with my hands. I started laughing.

“Elio, you’re adorable. Can you play me something?” She asked. 

“Yes! Yes, I’d love you! Come on,” I said. I walked into the piano room and sat in the bench. I immediately started playing La Campanella by Liszt. My soul felt happy doing this. Eventually everyone gathered around and I was given a few requests that I was more thank happy to oblige with.

 

* * *

 

Eventually all of the guests had left and it was just Oliver and my parents and I left. We were sitting round the dining room table, I had some hot chocolate. “We’re going to pick up our suits tomorrow,” Oliver was telling my parents. 

“The suits for the prom?” My mother asked. Oliver nodded. “Ah, I’m sure you two will look so handsome!”

Oliver smiled. “Elio will.”

“So will you!” I said laughing.

“Has that boy bothered you since?” My father asked.

I shook my head sticking my bottom lip out. “Nope.”

“Good. What exactly was his problem?”

“He had a thing for Elio and wasn’t pleased that Elio has me in his life. Something along those lines,” Oliver said. 

My father nodded. “Well, I think I’m ready to call it a night,” he said softly. 

“Me too!” My mother said.

“Actually, I was in the mood for a walk on the beach. What do you say?” Oliver asked me.

“Yeah, sounds good,” I said smiling.

We exchanged hugs and kisses and my parents went upstairs to their room. We waited and made sure there was nothing they needed before walking out of the house. Oliver had gotten the serape blanket we always took the the beach. We took the quick walk to the path that led to the sandy path to our spot. Once we reached the sand we took our shoes off. 

The sun had set and the moon was out. The clear sky was an ink blue and there were stars twinkling. I walked really slowly as I looked up at the sky. Oliver slowed down as well when he saw I was enjoying the scenery.

“It’s going to be a year soon,” he said softly.

“Hmm?” I asked.

“It’s going to be a year soon. Since we met. You came June 7th. We’re in the last week of May. It’s going to be a year soon what we have been in each other’s lives.”

I looked at him and smiled. I took a hold of his hand. “That’s true,” I replied. We had left the houses behind and we were almost at the spot where we had kissed for the first time. When we reached it he helped me put the blanket out. “So, this is our spot,” I said.

“It is,” he replied taking my hand in his. “I’m so glad you had the courage to speak. I would have never...” he trailed off.

“Maybe you would have in time. I just didn’t want to wait,” I said chuckling. “I was also nervous. I mean, you had sort of come and gone and then we had this chance, when you hurt your hand and I was like, it’s now or never. You know?”

“Yes. Doesn’t make it any easier or less scary and you said something. I still struggled. Even after it... I’m sorry I ran away then too,” Oliver glanced my way. 

I shook my head and shrugged. “There is absolutely no need to apologize. I think you and I both know we’re ok,” I whispered.

“You’ve changed me so much for the better,” he said, turning his body to me.

“I can say the same thing about you with me,” I said. I reached up and caressed his face. “You’re so generous,” I whispered looking into his eyes.

We leaned in and kissed. It was already hot during the days, but at night the air was cooler and very pleasant. I felt Oliver pick me up and lay me down on my back. He got on top of me and kissed me more. It was so comfortable. Much more comfortable than when we would go to our wooded spot. The sand was soft underneath the serape blanket and it shaped to the shape our bodies made in it. I laid back down on the blanket and looked up at the sky. It was beautiful. Oliver’s face came into view and I had to smile.

“Are you real?” I asked him quietly. 

He flashed me his perfect smile. “Elio, if one of us was going to be otherworldly, it would most definitely be you.”

“I beg to differ,” I said looking up at him.

He chuckled and looked into my eyes. “Thank you for speaking, my love,” he said. “I will be forever grateful.” He looked down at me lovingly and swept back my hair, caressing my forehead.

I looked into his eyes. “Arise, my love, my fair one, and come away; for now the winter is past, the rain is over and gone. The flowers appear on the earth; the time of singing has come.”

“My beloved,” he said softly and kissed my lips. “Speak to me again.” 

He kissed along my jaw as I smiled and repeated what I had just said. He nuzzled my neck. I loved the sensation.We laid there for a while, in each other’s arms. I closed my eyes and focused on the sound of the waves and the feel in the breeze on my arms and face. It was a wonderfully peaceful feeling.

 

* * *

 

 

The day after when I woke up I stretched and felt around the bed. It was empty. I stretched and got up and dressed, bouncing down the stairs. I could hear voices from the kitchen. I walked in. There were my parents, Oliver and... 

“Rose!” I cried out.

“Hello my sweet boy!” She said coming to me and hugging me.

“It’s so good to see you! How are you?” I asked. 

“Wonderful, thank you,” she said.

“Rose is going to be traveling between my dad and us,” Oliver told me.

“Oh? What’s going on with Kat?” I asked.

“She’s putting the house up for sale in June, so,” Oliver said shrugging. I looked at him. I knew that wasn’t an easy thing, he had grown up in that home.

“Have some breakfast, sweetie,” Rose said.

I sat down along with everyone and started eating. We told her to sit and join us. Rose felt like part of the family really. When she had seen Oliver and I, she had been sweet and kept our private lives private and I would always be thankful to her for that.

 

We had a relaxing breakfast and then my mother and father came along with Oliver and I to pick up our suits for the prom. My mother’s face said it all when we tried them on for them. She almost cried when Oliver put his arm around my waist. She took her phone out and snapped a couple of pictures of us. She texted them to me and I sent one to Courtney. Oliver looked flawless of course.

She texted me back quickly, a couple of heart eyed emojis. She sent me a picture of Scott in his suit and a picture of her in her dress. She looked beautiful. “Hair up or down?” She asked. 

“Not that kind of gay” I texted back laughing.

“Shut it! Ask Oliver too. I’ve already asked Scott. Between all you 3 I’ll know!”

“Ok!” I texted back.

Oliver and I changed back into our regular clothes and thanked the people at the suit place. We parked and walked around down town Santa Barbara a bit. We went into a few stores and my mom bought a few things. We decided to have a late lunch at the Fish Enterprise Co. 

We then went home. “I can’t wait to show Oliver around Italy,” I told my parents as we sat around the living room. 

“Ah, yes, it’ll be a nice change!” My father said. “Elio I’m sure will take you to all his favorite places.” 

“I will,” I said nodding. I looked at Oliver grinning. 

“I can’t wait,” he said.

“Good,” I replied.

 

* * *

 

That night, after I had brushed my teeth, I went and jumped on Oliver. He was sitting in bed on his phone. He laughed and wrapped his arms around me. I started kissing him all over. “Tell me how you want me to thank you. How you want me to show you how amazing you are,” I said breathlessly as I kept kissing him.

I felt his hands press me to him. He was kissing me back. It felt wonderful. We pulled back slightly. He looked up at me. “Just tell me you love me,” he said softly.

I stopped, a bit surprised. I felt full of emotion. “Oliver,” I said quietly with a small smile. “I love you more than there are stars in the sky,” I said. “I love you more deeply than the depths of the ocean.” Oliver smiled and kissed my chin. “Whatever our souls are made of, yours and mine are the same.”

He looked into my eyes. “Indeed they are.” 

“Seriously though, thank you so much for bringing my parents over, Oliver. It means so much to me.”

“You’re so very welcome. Your happiness is my happiness baby.”

I kissed him deeply. I pulled his shirt off and then took mine off. “Take your pants off,” I said to him as I slid mine off. He did as he asked and scooted down in the bed, laying on his back. I climbed on top of him, kissing his lips and neck and working my way down.

I took my time and kissed all over his chest and abdomen, caressing him and kissing and licking him. I took him into my mouth. I loved how he moaned and lifted his hips to my lips. I felt his hands in my hair and caressing the side of my face. I slid him out and slid his tip along my lips, tracing my bottom tip and then my top lip. I loved how his eyes widened as I did this. I knew he loved this. I smiled at him as I started sucking him again. I loved the way he tasted. I took my time and sucked and stroked him. He came in my mouth and I swallowed it all.

 

I got up and grabbed the lube and turned him over. I rubbed lube on myself and quickly entered him. It felt amazing. “I love you so much, so so much,” I told him softly. I was overcome by emotion and fucked him hard and fast. I came quickly after. I laid on him for a moment. “I can’t control myself around you,” I said.

His body shook as he laughed. I slid out of him and cleaned up and then he took me in his arms and we relaxed on our bed. “Don’t ever control yourself around me,” he told me. 

“I promise not to,” I whispered.


	10. Time Of My Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because calling it PROM PART ONE would have been too boring!  
> YAY!! PROM!!!  
> Enjoy <3  
> PS: I was still on a high from TIFF and Timmy’s new look!

Prom was all planned out. The Limo would get Courtney and Scott. They would come to our place and then our parents could take pictures. Prom would happen. Ivy had told us of the room she had gotten for her party. A lot of people were talking about it and I wasn’t sure how crowded it would be but I’m sure it would be fun. Then the four of us would go the the Hyatt. 

“It was a nice hotel when we were there,” I saidto Courtney when were discussing this a few days before over lunch. Her, Oliver and I were sitting outside in our outdoor table. Scott was spending the day with his parents. My parents were out with Hugh and Tina so Courtney was with us till they came home.

“It’s special in many ways,” Oliver said popping a cherry tomato in his mouth. He slid his sunglasses down and looked down at his phone, half smile on his face. 

Courtney gasped. “Oh my god! Oliver popped your cherry at the Hyatt!” She said smacking me hard in the arm. Oliver had the hugest grin on his face. My face was burning.

“Guys don’t get their cherries popped Courtney, sorry,” I said. 

“Whatever! You know what I mean!” She laughed. “Oh my goodness! That’s actually kinda romantic. Going back there after prom, the place were you were deflowered,” she said sighing. 

Oliver chuckled. I couldn’t stop blushing. I suddenly remembered that night. I covered my face. “Can we change the subject?” I asked from behind my hands.

“I’m enjoying it!” Oliver said. Courtney laughed loudly.

“Fuck you both!” I said laughing.

“How was it?” Courtney asked. Oliver was the one that laughed loudly this time.

I stared at both of them. “How was it? Ask him!” I said. 

“It was yummy,” Oliver said raising one eyebrow from behind his sunglasses. Of course he would say that. I felt my face get even warmer. I looked at him. He had a baby blue short sleeved button up, only two buttons we actually done. His chest was slightly exposed, his chest hair glistening and his lower abdomen was showing. He had khaki shorts with flip flops. His long tanned legs looked so gorgeous. 

I tore my eyes away and looked at Courtney. “Why the sudden interest in our love life?” 

“I’m feeling eventually Oliver and I will be step brother and sister if our parents keep on going the way they are. You’re my best friend. If I can’t ask about your guys’s sex life then what the hell are we doing hanging out?” She said with a huge grin. I don’t know what kind of look I gave her but she laughed. 

“Ok! Tit for tat and you didn’t ask but I’m gonna tell,” she said. “Scott and I were at the beach. Romantic in theory but when your butt keeps getting pushed into the sand and then it’s made a bit of a hole and you have you scoot over until your butt has slowly made another indentation in the sand... well.. first and last time we had sex on the beach!”

Oliver and I laughed. “They don’t tell you that in the movies!” I said.

“They sure don’t. Fucking liars!” She said.

 

* * *

 

The day before prom Oliver and I decided we would go for haircuts. He took me to the place we normally went, the talkative bunch of ladies he liked. 

“So,” I said, “I think it’s time to go short again,” I said.

Oliver glanced at me. “Really?” He asked.

“Yeah. I’ve had it sorta long for almost two years. Plus, I was looking at my suit for prom and I think I’ll look much better with shorter hair,” I said. 

“Whatever you want. You’re handsome no matter what,” he said. 

Once we got to the hair place we were greeted and hugged warmly. I told the hairdresser it was time to go short.

“I have an idea,” she said. “With your waves it’s still nice to have a little length to make it versatile and fun.”

“Hey, I trust you!” I said. A while later she’s done. Oliver came and stood beside me, he was grinning.

“Ok so if you’re just home, you can just let it be,” she said tussling my hair with her hands. I see bangs falling on my forehead. I chuckle. “But,” she said, reaching for some styling pomade. She brushed my hair back and started putting pomade in my hair. “Make sure you lift like this,” she said. “Use the bit of length I left.” I look on as she goes up and to the side and then she smooths the sides out. “What do you think?” She asks when she’s done.

“Whoa! Sexy!” Oliver says spinning my chair and looking at me. I look up at him and grin. He means it. I can see it in his eyes. The hair dresser dusts me off and we’re ready to go. I hear ooohs and aaahs from the other ladies and they all tell me how grown up I look. I smiled and thank them all. Oliver pays and we leave.

I took my phone out and took a couple of selfies. “I want whatever pics you’re taking,” Oliver says. I chuckle and send them to him. Once we’re home my mom and dad tell me how good I look. I Oliver agree over and over. I’m over the moon.

 

* * *

 

The day of prom I’m beyond excited. Oliver and I showered together. We were standing in the bathroom, both of us naked after we had dried off. I was combing my hair. He came up behind me and got styling cream on his hands as he helped me style it back. I grinned. I liked it. He suddenly spanked me. Hard.

“Ow!” I cried out rubbing my ass cheek.

“Couldn’t help it. You’re so sexy,” he said with a huge grin. I chuckled. I watched him as he combed his hair. He looked perfect as always. I let my eyes wonder all over his naked body. “You having dirty thoughts about me?” He asked in a low voice. I smiled and nodded. “Good,” he said winking at me.

“I’d jump on you but I don’t wanna ruin my sexy hair,” I said. He burst out laughing.

 

We were finally dressed. “This suit is so fucking beautiful,” Oliver said. “I’m so glad you went with it. It looks so good on you.”

I looked at myself in the mirror. I remember Oliver and I had decided we were going to go in black and white. Plain and simple. He settled on a tux and looked magnificent. No surprise there. I was first thinking of going all white and was almost settled on an all white tuxedo ensemble when I saw this suit. It was black with white embroidery on top. When I looked closer it looked like branches and flowers and I was immediately drawn to it. I had a black button up underneath and I finished the look with some black lace up boots. They had a bit of a heel but I dug it.

I was happy. I walked over and kissed him. “We are going to have so much fun,” I said.

“Oh, I know we are,” he said. He licked his lips. 

He walked to the closet and got a black leather back pack out. “What’s that?” I asked.

“Toiletries. I mean, we’re staying at a hotel over night right?” He looked at me with a half smile.

“Right,” I said. He was so sexy. He had some stubble coming in and I’m glad he left it. I had butterflies in my stomach. I took a deep breath in and let it out. “So we’re picking it up on our way to the hotel?”

“Yeah. I told Scott to leave their stuff here too. We’re gonna pass by the house on the way to the Hyatt anyway,” he said. I nodded.

My phone rang. It was Courtney. “We’re almost there!” She said.

“Ok! See you soon!” I looked at Oliver. “Ok! Let’s go!” I said bouncing with excitement. We exited our bedroom. My mom and dad were downstairs with Hugh and Kat. I was surprised when she told Hugh she wanted to be there. She had been pleasant though, and in true Kat fashion she hired a professional photographer to take pictures of us.

Oliver and I were met with oohs and wows. My mom came and hugged me and Kat embraced Oliver. My mother then instinctively hugged Oliver. Kat opened her arms to me and I leaned in. I was surprised when she squeezed me tight. It made me chuckle. We went to the backyard and the photographer had Oliver and I pose in several places. The last poses were of Oliver and I putting on each other’s boutonnières. We laughed when we saw we had each gotten the other a red rose boutonnières. 

“Red goes amazing with black and white,” he said.

“Yes and it would stand out and look amazing and it’s classic,” I said. We kissed.

Our parents took their phones out. My mom also took turns with mine and Oliver’s phones. She was really good at taking photos. One of her many talents. She had also brought a camera of her own and snapped some photos of Oliver and I in the kitchen. I was touched by how pretty and candid they looked. There was one of me at the kitchen island and Oliver leaning in as he was listening to me tell him something that I thought was so beautiful. We were looking at each other in an adoring way.  

“You’re both so handsome,” my mother said as the photographer showed her the shots he had taken. “Look at our boys,” my mom said to Kat. 

I watched Kat’s face as she smiled. It looked genuine. “You both look so wonderful,” she said nodding.

 

The limo arrived soon after with Courtney, Scott and and Tina. When Tina walked in she and Hugh kissed. I glanced at Kat but she and my mother were too busy looking through my mother’s Nikon. Courtney freaked out at my hair which I found funny.

The photographer took Courtney and Scott outside and had them pose as well. Courtney was in a beautiful strapless deep purple dress. It had silver sparkle on it. It was fitted and then it opened up at the knee. It was longer in the back and it had a bit of a frilly hem. Her hair was swept to the side and she had several silver pins in it. A cascade of golden curls falling over her right shoulder. Scott was in black pants and button up and had a matching purple tie and jacket. They looked great.

Now the photographer had all four of us pose. Courtney and I stood in the middle with our boyfriends to the side. Finally we hugged everyone, were told to be careful and have fun a hundred million times and then made our way to the limo. I was so excited.

We got in and Courtney turned the music on. “Did you need condoms?” She asked quietly. 

“We don’t use them! We got tested and the rest was history!” I said sticking my tongue out at her. 

She threw her head back and laughed. “Hurray for you not having to worry about unwanted pregnancies!” She said.

Scott looked at us from across the limo. “Pregnancy? What?” Courtney and I laughed.

The ride to the prom venue was about 25 minutes. It took a while for us to get out as there were many limos and cars. My palms were sweating. Everyone at school pretty much knew I was with Oliver and it was no big deal. No one knew him though and I couldn’t wait for everyone to see him. I glanced at him, looking so perfect in his tux. He was so handsome. I couldn’t wait to show him off. I was so proud he was mine.

He glanced my way and flashed me his perfect smile. I grinned back. I was so excited. We finally were able to get out. The limo driver checked that Oliver had his cell phone number and then we exited.

Our prom theme was The Golden Age of Hollywood and there were lots of guys in tuxedos but Oliver certainly stood out. We went and posed for more pictures. Oliver and I weren’t the only same sex couple but I noticed lots of eyes on us as we made our way inside after photos and waiting for Courtney and Scott. I’m sure Oliver looking like a Greek God in a tux had lots to do with it. The music was loud and there were lots of people dancing. 

Suddenly the DJ spoke. “How are we tonight Santa Barbara Seniors!” There was a huge roar from the crowd. “We’re going to have lots of fun! We’re going to be playing the BEST music from The Golden Age of Hollywood!” More thunderous cheers. “Let the fun begin and let’s begin with a nice selection from the best musical of all times... GREASE!”

Lots of cheers again as Grease Lighting started playing. I looked at Oliver and was about to ask him if he wanted to start dancing when Ivy and Agatha and their dates came over. “Hey! You guys are coming to our party right?”

“Yeah!” I said. They both stared at Oliver. “Oh! Oliver, this is Ivy and Agatha,” I said.

They giggled like the silly high school girls that they were and chatted with him a while. Grease Lighting was over by the time they left. Courtney and Scott had been dancing already. More Grease songs followed. Oliver took my hand and led me to a table with drinks. He handed me one.

“Elio!” Nelson came up behind me. “I voted for you and Courtney as prom king and queen!” I looked at him with wide eyes.

“What?” I asked.

“Yeah! You two are up for it and it seems everyone is into making you guys win. You’re against Hannah and her date and Agatha and her date but Agatha is telling ppl to vote for you and Courtney. Her and Hannah got into a huge fight because Agatha became the captain of the cheer squad since they made Hannah give up the co captain position after the mess with Alex and you. She thought Agatha was gonna stand up for her but didn’t. It’s all kinda funny.”

“Wow, ok thanks for telling me, Nelson.”

“You’re welcome. Hey Oliver,” he said waving at him. “Word in the street is, you’re yummy!” Nelson laughed and playfully punched Oliver on the arm. I tried to hold my smile back but couldn’t. 

“Hello, Nelson. I’ve not heard anything on the street about you,” Oliver said lifting his left hand in a questioning manner.

“I keep my business on the down low, know what I’m saying?” Nelson said.

“I do!” Oliver said with a gorgeous grin.

“Alright well, paid a lot for this suit so I’m gonna go and tried to get laid! Deuces!” Nelson said and left.

“Please tell me he’s not going to UCSB,” Oliver said to me.

“No! He’s going to UCLA. Last I heard he had aspirations of being a gynecologist,” I said.

Oliver almost spit his punch out. “I need to unhear what you just said!” He said, eyes widening. I was laughing really hard.

“But he also said he may be a plumber like his dad,” I told Oliver. He just kept shaking his head.

 

Oliver and I were on the dance floor in no time. They played the theme of Footloose and then played music from Fame. They then played the theme from Flashdance.

“Here is a bonus song from Flashdance,” he DJ said and Lady Lady Lady started playing. The lights dimmed a bit.

“Oh! I like this song!” I said.

“As do I,” said Oliver and he put his arms around my waist as I wrapped my arms around his neck. He pulled me close to him. We both start singing as we swayed side to side. _Let me touch that part of you, you want me to..._ Oliver and I looking into each other’s eyes. “And I will touch every single part of your gorgeous body tonight. Over and over and over again,” he said.

I felt myself blush as I grinned up at him. I stood in my tip toes and kissed him. It was a quick kiss but there are cheers and whoops around it. “Yeah, Elio!” Someone yells. I’m kind of shocked. Oliver laughs. “I swear, shit hasn’t changed!” Oliver said.

The lights stay dim and after that song is over Aerosmith starts playing. I Don’t Wanna Miss A Thing from the Armageddon soundtrack. Oliver pulls me even closer to him. My heart starts pounding. The song is beautiful and the lyrics are amazing. “This is perfect,” I say to Oliver.

“Perfect song for a perfect moment,” he says. I nod. He leans down and kisses me softly. This time no one notices. They’re wrapped up in their own moments with their own dates.

“I don’t wanna close my eyes. I don’t wanna fall asleep cause I miss you, baby, and I don’t wanna miss a thing. Cause even when I dream of you, the sweetest dreams would never do cause I miss you, baby, and I don’t wanna miss a thing.” 

The night continued with lots more dancing and socializing. Everyone wanted to meet Oliver. He was gracious and perfect. I was happy to not once bump into Hannah. Someone had said she was there, but I was sure she was avoiding Oliver and I like the plague. Throughout the night as Oliver and I talked to more students we heard Alex had skipped prom altogether. Someone said he wasn’t allowed to attend as part of his punishment. Whatever the reason, he wasn’t there and that was more than fine with me.

 

The night wore on and it was time for prom King and Queen. I suddenly remembered what Nelson had said. I scanned the crowd for Courtney and saw her with Agatha.

One of our teachers got one stage and used the DJ’s mic. “Good evening seniors. Hope you’re having a good night. It’s time to announce this year’s Prom Queen and Prom King! They were chosen completely by you all! You were asked to name three each and we took the three names with the most votes and they appeared on the ballot tonight. So, let’s get to it. But first, big a nice round of applause to last year’s Prom Queen and King!” 

I applauded as a pretty blond and a tall dark haired guy got up on stage. They waved at everyone. They each had crowns on. After the applause the teacher got back on the mic. “Ok, so once the winners are announced, please come up on stage. You’ll be given your crowns and they you’ll have your dance. Are you all ready?” There was loud cheers and clapping. “Ok! Tonight’s Prom King and Queen as chosen by you all are... Elio and Courtney!” I was stunned.

“Yes! Oh wow! Elio go!” Oliver said pushing me gently. “I was Prom King my year too!” He said laughing. He kissed me. “Go, go, go!”

I stepped out and saw Courtney. I quickly walked to her. We grabbed hands and walked up on stage. “Oh my god! What?!” Courtney said to me. I just shook my head and laughed. It was a bit of a blur. Courtney and I were crowned and everyone was cheering loudly. Then we walked off stage for our dance. 

“How about some Dirty Dancing?” The DJ said and everyone cheered. I’ve Had The Time Of My Life started playing and Courtney and I started dancing. It was all incredibly fun. Towards the end everyone started dancing as well. 

“Oh my god! Just like in the movie!” Courtney said. Scott and Oliver showed up and we finished dancing with them.

“Do I get to fuck you while you wear that crown?” Oliver said as he leaned into me and kissed me.

“But you’re the King!” I said blushing.

“Not when it comes to my heart,” he said. “You’ve always been The King of my heart.” He kissed me deeply. I certainly was having the time of my life tonight.


	11. Out Of This World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prom Night Part Two!  
> I hope you enjoy! This one is from Oliver’s POV!  
> <3

It was almost 11 pm when I called the limo driver. He drove us to the hotel where Ivy was having her party. He told us he would be in the parking lot. There were several limos out there. 

Courtney had a small compact mirror and was fixing her lipstick as we rode up the elevator. She and Elio still had their crowns on. I glanced at Elio, my arm around his waist and kissed him. I was so glad I came. I was having a wonderful time. Courtney then grabbed her phone and made a short video she shared on her Instagram of us going up the elevator. We could hear the music the moment we got out. There were people from prom in the hallway sitting down. Girls with their shoes off and guys with no jackets or ties.

“Hey! Congratulations!” Courtney and Elio were told several times. Apparently Ivy’s parents had gone all out and had gotten her the largest suits in one of the hotels in Santa Barbara. It had an outdoor terrace and a hot tub. There were several people inside it.

“Yeah, no thanks,” Elio said. I laughed. There was loud music and some people dancing. Some people were smoking. Some were drinking. We all decided to do a bit of both and relaxed. Elio kept biting his bottom lip and looking at me. I knew what was running through his mind and I couldn’t wait for it either. We stayed a could of hours until we all decided it was time to go. The limo took us home first and we picked up our overnight bags and then dropped up off at the Hyatt. We happened to be in completely different sides of the hotel.

”Check out time is 11 am so we can just meet at the lobby then,” I told Courtney and Scott.

”Sounds like a plan!” Scott said. We all hugged and made our ways to our rooms. 

I took a hold of Elio’s hand as we made our way down the hallway. I loved how happy he looked. I looked at his face as I opened the door and we stepped inside. His brow furrowed slightly as he walked into the room. He looked ridiculously handsome in that red and gold crown he was wearing. It was slightly tilted to one side and that made him look even sexier. He spun around. I had a huge grin on my face. “Is this..?” He said.

“Yes!” I said laughing and grabbing him around the waist. “The same room I deflowered you in,” I said softly in his ear as I kissed his neck. “I literally booked it the day after you told me about Prom,” I told him breathlessly. “I knew I wanted to bring you back here.” I said taking his face in my hands.

“Oliver! Fuck, how? How do you do it? You’re so romantic,” he said looking up at me. His eyes were so gorgeous. His bottom lip a little pouty as if he was going to cry.

“It’s so easy baby,” I whispered. I sucked on his bottom lip a bit. “You’re so perfect and gorgeous and sexy,” I said. “The romantic part of me goes into over drive.” 

“And you remembered the room number?” He asked me softly between soft pants as we kissed.

”Of course I remembered the room number,” I said biting his chin gently. “That night was as special to me as it was to you baby. You make me feel so much.”

It was really true. He was so perfect in every way and reached into me and brought out feelings I never thought I could feel. Now that we were out in the open it felt as if life had opened up for me in every way. I was no longer afraid of anyone knowing and the happiness I felt in my soul was indescribable. Elio was perfection and life with him was perfection in every sense of the word. I wanted to thank him for being in my life and making my life the happiness it was. I often wondered if any other man would have given me the strength to tell my mother. I also often wondered if any other love would have been strong enough to make me want to tell my mother. No one before him had been... and I knew no one else would ever be.

Elio walked into the room and sat on the bed the closest to the French doors. I dropped the back pack on the floor and walked in after him, sitting on the bed in front of him, facing him. “Did you have fun tonight baby?” I asked

He nodded and tilted his head and smiled. He was so beautiful. “But I think the real fun is about to begin.”

I grinned at him. He got up and walked to me, his knees on either side of me on the bed. He began to kiss me. I opened up his jacket and started unbuttoning his shirt. He suddenly placed his crown on my head, pulling back from me. “What are you doing?” I asked chuckling.

“Looks better on you. I’m your Knight remember?”

“But you’re the King to my heart,” I say. I put the crown on the bed. I stand up and continue to unbutton his shirt. It’s done in no time and I slide it off. I quickly start unbuttoning my own shirt after taking off my jacket and tie. I couldn’t wait to feel his skin against mine.

Soon enough our bodies were pressed together as we kissed hungrily. I loved how he panted and kissed my neck and chest. I undid my pants and got on the bed, not wanting to wait much longer to feel him on me. I pulled on him as he was undoing his pants and he laughed as he fell over on the bed. I pulled his pants off of him. Finally he was undressed too. I laid back and he climbed on top of me. We started kissing again.

“You’re so sexy,” he said as I ran my hands up his back and he kissed down my neck.

“Is that why you liked to spank me?” I asked him. I felt his erection graze my leg as I said that. It was absolutely glorious how his body reacted to those words. I had to laugh.

“Fuck...” he rested on me and laughed as well. “I think you like being spanked as much as I like spanking you,” he said.

“I do,” I said. He pushed his hips against me and his erection rubbed on mine.

“Do you?” He asked. His lips parted and he let out a breath. “How much? Tell me.”

I looked up and smiled at him. “So fucking much,” I said pulling him down and kissing him hard. I heard him moan into my mouth as his tongue slipped past my lips. It was amazing the huge difference there was between the last time we were here and now. It was exhilarating.

I sat up on the bed and pulled him closer to me. He wrapped his arms around my neck. He looked down on me, smiling. “I love you so much, tonight has been perfect in every way,” he said softly.

“Good. I wanted it to be. You deserve it, baby,” I ran my hand up the back of his head and kissed him as I pushed him to me. “So different without your longer hair,” I said.

“You don’t mind though?” He asked kissing along my jaw.

“No, you’re perfect in every way, regardless your hair style,” I said.

He started kissing again. It was more intense. “Let me spank you,” he said. I love how his voice sounded when he asked this. Deep, hungry, needy. It was so sexy.

“How do you want me?” I asked him. I loved the feeling in my stomach. It wasn’t quite butterflies... it was more like riding down a roller coaster. Exciting, scary but fun. A rush. My heart started beating fast. I loved it because I knew it turned him on. I was more than happy to indulge him in any fantasy he had. I loved watching Elio exploring his sexual wants and desires. I wanted to give him anything he wanted sexually.

“On your hands and knees,” he said breathlessly. I nodded. “I’m going to use my hand. I love the feeling of your skin on mine as I spank you,” he said. We kissed a moment more and he bit into my chin and jaw gently. It felt so good. He climbed off me and I turned around and got on my hands and knees for him.

Elio started caressing me. It was amazing how hard his soft and gentle hands spanked me. The sting had truly surprised me the first time, but then feeling him inside me and feeling how much it turned him on had been something even I wasn’t expecting. It had been a wonderful surprise. I felt his hands now on my lower back and up and down the back of my thighs. I felt his soft lips on my back.

“I still sometimes can’t believe I get to fuck you,” he said softly.

“Really? It’s been a while. Get used to it,” I said chuckling. 

“Never, daddy. Never,” he said. There was something in the way he said those words that did something to me. I felt his hand rub my right ass cheek. He was being very gentle at the moment, caressing with the most gentle of touches. “How about you count for me this time and I’ll spank you on three?” He asked breathlessly. I knew he was already rock hard just knowing what was coming. 

“One,” I said, his hand still caressing me. “Two,” I heard him take in a breath. I knew he was anticipating it. “Three,” I said. SMACK. His hand came down hard on me. It stung, but in a pleasurable way. I wonder if he was aware of the fact that he moaned whenever he spanked me, every single time. He moaned again softly as he rubbed his hand on my warm skin.

“Again,” He said softly.

“One,” I repeated. I could hear him panting. “Two,” again, his quickly inhale of breath. He couldn’t wait. I had to smile. “Three.” SMACK. The sting was stronger this time and I flinched.

“Mmm, baby, you should see the mark on your skin,” he said softly. I felt his lips and tongue where it was stinging. My cock reacted to this. This was such a turn on for me. “The lube,” He said. 

“In the bag I brought. I got lotion in there too,” I said.

He got off the bed and was back quickly. I felt him put lotion on my warm skin. His fingers lingered on me. “So gorgeous,” he said softly. I felt him kiss around the area. I felt him enter me without any warning. I cried out in surprise and at the sting of having him deep in me. He was so hard. So, so hard. 

He thrusted in deeper and stayed there. It took a moment for my body to get adjusted. After a moment I felt his left hand caressing my left ass cheek. He wasn’t thrusting in and out yet, he just wanted to be inside of me as he spanked me. “Count for me, please,” he said.

It was breathtaking how erotic his soft voice was. I closed my eyes. I loved this. I felt owned and controlled by him and it was so fucking sexy. “One,” I whispered. I felt him squeeze my flesh. “Two,” I said a little louder. Even though I knew the intake of breath was coming, I still loved it every time I heard it. “Three,” I said. SMACK. I groaned. Not just because he spanked me pretty hard but because of how much harder he felt. It was amazing how much this affected him. His erection was hot and pulsing deep in me.

“Again,” He said after a while. He’s voice, guttural yet still soft. It was so sexy.

“One,” I said, my stomach clenching with excitement. “Two,” his soft gasp made me smile. “Three.” SMACK. I moaned.

“Did it sting daddy?” I nodded. “In a good way!”

“Yes,” I said. “In a very good way.” I felt him reach for the lotion and rub it on my skin. I moaned again. The combination of pain and relief was a good one, his cock inside of me made every touch feel even more intense.

“Fuck, I’m so turned on,” he said leaning down and kissing my back.

“Good,” I said panting. He starts thrusting in and out of me. Slowly at first but he picks up the pace pretty quickly. Elio has told me before that he can’t control himself with me and I love that. Nothing is sexier than feeling his hunger as he fucks me mercilessly. I cry out. His hands caressing the welts in my behind. He’s so dominant and it’s so good. I love Elio in charge. I love him horny and needy and feeling like he wants more and can’t get enough. All this comes out but it comes out stronger after he spanks me and so I am more than happy to let him do as he pleases.

The noises he makes are sexy and loud and I love how he loves to talk while he fucks me. I hope he never grows out of it. “Oh my fucking god this feels so fucking good! Oh fuck, fuck, fuck!” He cries out, pounding into me deeper and it stings and hurts and I begin to wonder how much more I can take and I can’t help but smile at his words. Maybe it’s his age, or maybe it’s just him, but he so seamlessly crosses the line between virginal innocence and kinky lust. He goes back and forth time and time again and it drives me crazy with desire.

Even his spanking fetish. It’s innocent and sexy. Just like an innocent game of tickling or play wrestling can become so much more between two people who are sexually attracted to each other. No touch is meaningless. I groan as he plows into me, laying my chest and face down on the pillow bellow me. He’s fast and rough and I don’t want this to end, ever, but I know there’s only so much more my body can take. I feel him tensing. “Fuck you make me so fucking hard. Fuck I’m gonna come a lot,” he says.

I grin again. He’s so perfect. So, so perfect. “Fill me with...” I say and he does. My body tightens around his sensitive cock and I love his groans and how his body shakes as he orgasms. His groans continue as he lays on my back. I feel his small, quick thrusts as he keeps emptying himself in me. I love it. I love everything about him.

I don’t know how long we lay there and I think we drift off to sleep a bit. Eventually, Elio gets up and grabs a towel and cleans himself off and cleans me off as well and we lay in bed, naked and exhausted. We do fall sleep then.

I’m woken up later by Elio kissing me. His lips are sweet and soft and gentle. I moan in pleasure as he kissed down my neck and across my collar bone. I’m fully awake when he wraps his gorgeous fingers around my cock. I harden quickly at his touch. “I’m ready for round two,” he says softly. I moan at his touch. His voice a perfect combination of innocent and sexy.

“Good, so am I,” I say. I watch as he reaches for the lube and puts a generous around on his hand. He starts stroking me with it. I moan with satisfaction. He climbs in top of me and I hold myself up for him. He slowly lowers his body onto mine. I groan as every inch of me slide up into him. “Fuck yes,” I say panting. I place my feet flat on the bed and bend my knees. I take hold of his hips and work myself up into him. I want to be as deep as possible. He gasps and moans at this, closing his eyes and leaning his head back. He’s so sexy.

I stay still for a moment, letting his body adjust to me. I gladly admire him. His lithe figure and beautiful skin. He opens his eyes and looks down at me. We look into each other’s eyes. “I know you say you’re lucky baby,” I tell him quietly. “But I’m pretty sure I’m the lucky one.” He laughs and I love how that feels on my body. “Put your crown back on,” I say with a huge grin on my face.

“Ha ha,” he says reaching for it and putting it on. I love his gorgeous grin. He starts working his hips on me.Even though I’m penetrating him, he’s still the one fucking me. He’s in control, he’s in charge and I love it. Every nerve in my body is alive and so sensitive to him and his touch. I’m in heaven. This is bliss. I enjoy every single second of my body thrusting into his. I watch his beautiful face as I thrust in even deeper. He groans and pants and curses as our bodies satisfy each other.

“Elio. Fuck... yes,” I call out. He uses his right hand and rubs his erection on my abdomen and I can feel it, hot and throbbing and begging for release. Just like me inside of him. We hold our gazes as we climax together. I feel the delicious warmth and viscosity of his semen as it shoots across my abdomen and chest, even hitting my neck. Mine is just as powerful as it erupts inside of him. We pant and groan and moan. Our bodies shaking and sweaty. He finally collapses on me, his crown rolling away. We both laugh. We kiss before he nuzzles my neck. I love the smell of his sweat mixed with his semen. It’s so delicious. So him. So us.

We pant for a long while. His heart had been beating as hard as mine. We finally relax and breathing normally. “Holy fucking fuck,” Elio whispers and I can’t help my chuckle. He laughs too. “Ok is it just me or was that...”

“No. That was... out of this world,” I said. 

“Out of this world, indeed.”

My eyes are feeling heavy. I feel so satisfied. “We should clean up,” I whisper.

“Yeah, we should,” he says as we both drift off to sleep.


	12. Alternate Universe

The day after Prom my father came to pick us up. He brought Tina with him and once Elio and I got to our place we picked up the Professor and Annella and we all went to have lunch. It was wonderful. It felt like a real family gathering. I remembered how Elio would tell me growing up his parents always had dinner guests and how it was always a full dinner table. I couldn’t wait to be in Italy and experience it for myself. This too was perfect though. 

After our leisurely lunch, the Perlmans and I headed back to Santa Barbara. We were relaxing in the living room when my phone rang. It was my mother. I stood up and walked to the kitchen to answer.

“Hello?”

“Oliver. Hi, sweetie, how was Prom?” 

“It was good. Elio got Prom King and Courtney Queen.”

“Oh! It’s a family streak!” My mother said laughing. “Your father and I were Prom King and Queen. You got Prom King too remember?” 

“I do,” I said. I took a deep breath. “How are you?”

“Fine. Fine. Good. Actually,” she paused. “I think I found a place and I was wondering if you and Elio would like to come see it.” Her voice was steady. She didn’t sound or seem nervous but I had a feeling that she was. 

“Yeah! Yeah, when would you want us to go?”

“Well, how about this afternoon? I can be at your place at around 3 pm. Maybe we can get dinner after,” she said. “I’ll... I’ll bring Connor along,” she said. “If that’s ok with you?”

“Yeah. I mean Elio’s parents are here so... the more the merrier, right?” I said.

“Yes! Sounds good. Ok, I’ll be there at three.”

“See you then,” I said.

 

* * *

 

My mother was punctual. She always had been. She pulled up in her Lexus. She was alone. I was curious to meet this Connor. I followed her in my Escalade so we all could fit comfortably. We drove south from Santa Barbara into Ventura county. We drove into Moorpark. It was a pretty town. Very open and full of small farms and lots of stables. We drove down a small road which ended at a place with a large wooded fence. My mother was in front of us. I saw a man walk to the fence and open it. My mother drove in and I followed. I saw Elio peek out the window and then look back at me.

“Guess that’s Connor?” He asked softly.

“Guess so,” I whispered back.

The place was beautiful. It had a lot more land than what we had now which surprised me. I could see the house further down. Seemed my mother wanted to show us the stables first.

We parked and got out. I opened up Annella’s door and helped her our. “What a gentleman,” she said as she wrapped her arm around my waist. Annella was so lovely. I felt such warmth for her. I imagine her taking care of Elio as a little boy. Caring for him when he had stomach aches and scraped knees and comforting him during thunderstorms or while he was scared of the dark. I thought of all that and I just felt so much love for her. 

I put my arm around her shoulder and walked towards the stable. My mother saw. She smiled at us. I saw a the brown haired man that had opened the fence for us.

“Kat! So wonderful to see you! How are you?” Annella said as she reached for Kat and went and to hug her. My mom looked happy and hugged her. 

“You must be SO proud of Elio. Getting into Thornton,” my mom said. She beamed at Elio. He smiled and blushed slightly. 

“Oh, I am. And he’s so happy! So if he’s happy I’m happy,” Annella said.

My mom looked at us all and I saw her take the hand of the man beside her. “So, everyone,” she said. “This is Connor.”

“Hello!” Connor said in a friendly manner.

There was a chorus of hellos. “Connor this is my son, Oliver,” my mother said. I walked forward and he walked towards me and we shook hands. He was slightly shorter than me.

 “Wonderful to meet you, Oliver. I’ve been looking forward to this day,” he said with a warm smile.

“Thank you, wonderful to meet you as well,” I said smiling.

“This is his boyfriend Elio,” my mother said without looking at me. She motioned to Elio. “He’s a wonderfully gifted pianist. Going to Thornton this fall. I’m so proud,” she said.

I smiled. My mother bragging about Elio was a wonderful feeling. I didn’t care that she didn’t brag about me. Honestly. Her bragging about Elio more than made up for it. I loved it. Elio gave a little open mouthed laugh and shook Connor’s hand. “Thank you, Kat. Nice to meet you Connor.” He said with a nod. 

“How wonderful. My sister went to Thornton. She now plays violin for the New York Philharmonic,” Connor said smiling.

“Whoa. Awesome!” Elio said.

“And these are Elio’s parents, visiting from Italy. Annella and Samuel.”

They shook hands and greeted Connor warmly. My mother than took us around the stables. It was a beautiful place. There were huge oak trees around. The stables were slightly larger and there were two large arenas.

“I grew up around here,” Connor said as we walked towards the house. “I met Kat when she was fourteen. She would come and sit on my fence and watch me ride. She did this a whole summer until I went up to her and offered to let take her for a ride. She was such a pretty little thing,” Connor said wrapping his arm around her.

My mother looked down at the ground as she wrapped her arm around Connor. I felt my eyes widened. Elio came beside me and took hold of my hand. I looked back at him and saw him mouth, “What the fuck?” at me. I just nodded. We went up the steps to the wrap around porch of the house. 

I looked around. There was a porch swing. Elio went and sat on it. “Come on,” he told me. I chuckled and joined him.

“Great isn’t it?” Connor asked. 

“Yes!” Elio said. “It’s so beautiful.” I nodded in agreement.

“I love porch swings,” Connor said. “Nothing better than a good book on a porch swing.”

“What do you do Connor?” I asked.

“My life revolves around horses,” he said. “I ride them and breed them. I went to school to be an English teacher and I even took a couple of acting classes,” he said chuckling. “But my father bred horses and my mother was an instructor. She taught Kat to ride,” he said. 

I looked towards my mom. She was chatting with Annella and Samuel. I couldn’t believe all this. It was like an alternate universe. “Did she?” 

“Yes,” he said softly. He looked at Kat.

“I’m taking Annella and Samuel to a tour of the house!” My mom called out.

“Sounds good,” Connor said. To my surprise, once they walked inside the home, Connor came over and sat between Elio and I.

“Well, this is a nice and sturdy swing. Mind you Elio, you’re probably about 140 soaking wet,” he said chuckling.

“150 actually,” Elio said. I chuckled.

“Well, I have talked to Kat and I know she hasn’t really told you about her younger years,” Connor said.

“No, she never has,” I said. “She still doesn’t feel comfortable about it.”

“That’s right. She isn’t,” he said. He took a deep breath. “Well, you know it was Katherine and her older sister, your aunt Elizabeth,” Connor said.

“The aunt I get a Hanukkah card from with $100 and haven’t seen since I was 9,” I said.

“That one,” Connor agreed. “Well, Kat was 14 when I met her. I knew who she was. Moorpark is a small town. Your grandfather, her father, was sadly an alcoholic and ran around on her mother. They didn’t have much money growing up,” Connor sighed. “She always loved horses. I was 16 and she was so pretty and she would sit at my fence. Took me two months to build up the courage to talk to her. I finally took her for a ride and we started dating soon after. I guess. We were kids. She would come over and my mother taught her the basics of horse riding. Kat is determined. My mother offered to show her for free but Kat wanted to pay it back and she started working at the stables. She would work Friday to Monday in exchange for lessons. She had a talent. My mother entered her in shows. She won quite a few,” Connor said.

“Yeah, I see Kat wanting to be the best,” Elio said.

“She has drive. She wanted to make something of herself,” Connor said softly. 

“So... what happened? I known she met my dad in university,” I said.

“Well, like I said, we were kids. As she got older I guess she felt I wasn’t driven enough to be her boyfriend. She told so,” Connor said. “We broke up the summer before senior year but she kept coming for lessons. By then my mother didn’t have her work any more. She saw Kat’s talents and dedicated a lot of time to her. Kat got a riding scholarship to college. My mother developed breast cancer. She passed within a year of us finding out. She came to the funeral with Hugh,” Connor said. “That was that.”

“And you?” I asked Connor.

“I went to UCLA and like I said, studied English but by the time I graduated I knew my life was in horses and I gladly took over my parent’s business. My father needed the help anyway since it was just him since my sister had gone to New York to pursue her dreams. Once I finished school we actually picked up and moved to Nevada. My father passed three years ago. I married a wonderful girl I met in Nevada but it didn’t work out. We never had children. She was unable to. Our marriage was good for a while until it wasn’t,” he said shrugging.

“I’m sorry,” Elio said. I looked at him and smiled. He was so sweet.

“Thank you,” Connor said. “Well, as I said, my father passed. I sold my place in Nevada. It was very successful. I’ve kept my favorite horses though and came back to California last year in November.”

“You and my mom reconnected the moment you came back?” I asked him.

“Funny enough, your mother and I kept somewhat in touch all these years. She’s bought a couple of horses from me. She actually just bought a mustang from me not too long ago. She came to Reno to get it,” he said.

“I remember that!” Elio said.

“Me too,” I said nodding.

“Anyway then I mentioned to her I was coming back to California. I asked her if need be if she had the room to keep a horse or two for me and she said yes. When I came in November and I called her to call in the favor, we met for dinner and she told me about your father and her,” he said. “She mentioned you Elio. She said you were wonderful,” he said.

“Oh, thank you,” Elio said quietly.

“She’s not happy we’re together,” I told Connor.

He looked at me and smiled. “She wasn’t, but...” he sighed. “Believe me she’s coming around,” he said. He gave me a reassuringsmile.

“How can you be so sure?” I asked skeptically.

“Oh, well, because I told Kat my sister is gay and I love her more than anything. She’s an amazing womman. She married her girlfriend  the moment it became legal. They’ve adopted three children. She’s amazing,” he said. 

Elio and I stared at Connor. He looked at both of us. “What, did you think you two were the only good gay couple in California?” He asked. Elio laughed.

“Boys, come look at the house!” My mother called from the front door. We all got up and walked inside the home. It was spacious and bright. It had wooden floors and huge windows everywhere. It was almost 6 pm by then and the evening sun was coming in with a beautiful golden color. She showed us downstairs and then took us upstairs. There was a master bedroom and two nice size rooms and a smaller one she said they were going to turn into an office.

We went back downstairs. My mother walked off to the kitchen and I walked after her.

“Hey,” I said.

“Hey,” she said cheerfully. 

“Connor told us everything,” I said. “Elio and I.” She nodded. It took her a while, but she finally looked up at me. “I wish I had known all that earlier but I’m glad I know now,” I said. 

“My upbringing was nothing to brag about,” she said. “I was bullied relentlessly for being poor by the kids and the grown ups shunned my mother because of my father,” she said. “I didn’t want you anywhere near that Oliver. I made sure you had everything I never had and then some.”

“I know,” I said.

“Ok. So, let’s go eat,” she said. I could tell she had had enough of soul bearing today.

“Yeah. Hey,” I said.

“What?” she asked.

I wasn’t mad at her dismissive tone. It was just the way she was. “Thank you for being accepting of Elio and I.”

She met my gaze finally. “He’s wonderful. I like Elio. I was so happy when he got into Thornton!” She said. I knew she was. I knew that was important to her. 

“I’m super happy too,” I said.

“You should be!” She said. She beamed at me. I was happy to let her have this. We walked to the living room. “Elio, I’ll be bringing the piano of course,” my mother told him.

“Great! Yes!” Elio said. 

“I hope you would come over and play for Connor and I. Maybe some other friends of ours?”

“I would love to Kat!” Elio said.

“Oh, Connor, wait until you hear him, he’s amazing!” She said.

We talked and finally decided on a place to go for dinner. I told my mother I would follow. Annella, Samuel, Elio and I climbed into the Escalade. “Well, that.. was...” 

“Mind blowing?” I asked. Elio nodded. I took off down the long winding road through the property. I watched Connor open the gate. We drove through. He for our and closed them. “I felt like I was in this is alternate universe when I heard Connor talk about a pretty fourteen year old girl named Kat,” I said.

Elio laughed. “I know. It’s sweet though. He obviously loves her,” Elio said quietly.

I glanced at him. “I think so too,” I said.

“I got good vibes off him. He seem genuine. He doesn’t need your mom’s money or anything. I mean, he has a stablished business. Also, breeding can be cool,” Elio said.

I smiled at him. “Yup. And I don’t know if you’ve noticed but you are now my mother’s son. She will brag about you non stop. You are everything she wished I was. So congratulations,” I said. Elio rolled his eyes. 

“Oliver, mon cher, your mother also says many wonderful things about you. She loves you. She sometimes has trouble expressing herself, I know, but she does love you. Very much.”

I looked at her in the rear view mirror and smiled. “Thank you, Annella,” I said softly.

“Of course, Oliver. We’re all family now,” she said. I smiled at her and Elio reached over and took hold of my hand.

“Thank you,” I said again.

“Of course,” Elio said. We stopped at a red light and he leaned in and kissed me. “I love you,” he whispered.

“I love you more,” I said.

“Impossible,” Elio said winking at me and squeezing my hand.


	13. Graduation

“Ok, so I don’t need to wear a tie do I?” I asked.  

“I think you should wear a tie, mon cher,” my mom said.

“I agree,” my father said. I looked at myself in the mirror. I had gray slacks and a white button up shirt.

I looked at Oliver. “You heard your parents,” he said. I smiled at him and grabbed a tie and started putting it on. Once I was done I turned and looked at everyone.

“You look wonderful,” Oliver said. My mother nodded.

“Ok, so shall we get going?” I asked.

My parents and I headed down the stairs and walked out the door. I couldn’t believe this was it. High School graduation. The school year was over. It felt surreal. We got into the car and took off towards the High School. I felt Oliver reach for my hand and I held his as we took the short ride to the school. We parked and got out.

“Hey, Elio!” I heard someone call behind me.

“Nelson, hey!” I said. He was with who I assumed were his parents and a younger girl who looked like him. 

“Mom, dad, this is Elio. Foreign exchange student. Musical wonder and sexual fantasy to boys and girls alike,” he told his parents. I stared at him. Nelson looked at my parents. “You must be proud of Elio. He’s a really nice guy, I like him a lot. He’s been very nice to me all year, despite his sex symbol status at school.” 

“Thank you. We’re so proud,” My father said, shaking Nelson’s hand when he stuck his hand out to my dad.

“Alright, see you inside!” He said as he waved at everyone. I waved at him and turned to Oliver.

“Sex symbol status?” Oliver asked.

“Don’t...just... don’t,” I said softly. I heard Oliver laugh softly.

“Interesting boy,” My father said in his soft voice.

“You can say that again,” Oliver said.

We waited a few minutes in the parking lot until Hugh came in his Range Rover. He had Courtney, Tina and Scott. When they arrived, hugs were exchanged. Oliver kissed my forehead before Courtney and I made our way inside as our family went to find seats. Our family.

“It feels like we have one family,” I said to Courtney. She looked at me and I was surprised to see the tears in her eyes. “Hey! Don’t cry! You did such a good job on your make up!” I said as I pulled her in for a hug.

She giggled and nodded. “It’s such...” she let out a sigh. “High School has been a struggle to say the least. My mom did all she could for me even when I’m sure she was stretched out thin. Then you show up Elio,” she said.

“Me?”

“Yes! You!” She said hugging me again. “Not only are you the best of best friends but if it wasn’t for you being with Oliver my mom and Hugh would have never met. I’ve never seen her happier. Hugh is the best ever. He treats her so well. I’m over the moon!” She said.

We walked with our arms hooked together to where they had our graduations gowns. Girls were to be in burgundy and boys in black. We got there and got fitted and went to the auditorium. There was a buzz of excitement. Courtney squealed and squeezed my arm as we walked through the sea of students in graduation gowns. We had practiced a couple of times so when the moment came for us to line up, we all know the order we were in. We went and got ready and soon enough we were ready to walk outside. A stage had been set up in the football field and all of our friends and families were in the bleachers.

The graduation ceremony got underway. I looked to the bleachers and easily spotted Oliver. I waved and Oliver waved back. Finally all the students were seated and speeches were given, awards handed out and finally the valedictorian speech. Then, just like that, it was over, high school was done. I couldn’t believe it. Courtney and I found each other then went and found everyone else. Lots of pictures were taken. Finally, she and I went inside and handed in our gowns and gathered our diplomas. 

Plans had already been made for us all to go have dinner afterwards so we took off for the restaurant. Once we had arrived, we exited the car, Oliver grabbed me by the hand and pulled me aside.

“Baby,” he said taking my face in his hands. “Congratulations. I’m so proud of you.” Oliver leaned in and kissed me. I had never been happier in my life.

 

Dinner had been wonderful and finally we were all back home. My parents hugged Oliver and I soon after we were off to bed. I got into our room and collapsed on the bed.

“Tired?” I heard Oliver ask me with a chuckle.

“Yes!” I said stretching but unable to get up. “Today has been wonderful but absolutely exhausting.”

I felt Oliver lift my right leg and take off my shoe and sock. He did that with my other foot. He gently lifted me to a seating position, leaned me against his muscular body and took off my tie. I sighed with contentment as he continued to undress me. He was sweet and gentle and took his time. Finally I was down to my boxers. I crawled into bed and under the covers and watched as Oliver undressed.

“Take your boxers off,” I whispered to him.

“I left yours on,” he said smiling. I took them off swiftly and threw them at him. We both laughed and he slipped his off and turned off the bedroom lights. The pale moonlight shined in through the French doors. Oliver climbed in bed and under the covers with me. He grabbed a hold of me and pulled my body to his. A shiver ran down my spine as I pressed against with warm body. He felt so good.

“By this time next week, we’ll be in Italy,” I whispered into Oliver’s chest.

“Mmmm, yes,” Oliver said running his hands up and down my back. I felt as if I was melting into him.

“In my room I have two twin sized beds. We can push them together so we can sleep on them,” I said remembering our Villa. “I can’t wait to be there with you, Oliver,” I whispered.

“Oh I can’t wait either, baby,” Oliver said holding me tight. “Tell me more about it.”

So I did, or at least I tried. I remember I was talking about my mother’s apricot trees and how Mafalda would make juice out of it. I had my cheek pressed to his warm chest. I was absentmindedly playing with his soft chest hair, his arms around me. I drifted off to sleep mid sentence.

 

* * *

 

The following Sunday Oliver decided to have a bit of an informal get together at home. Oliver told Hugh he was planning to invite Kat and Connor. Hugh said he was ok with that.

Rose came mid morning Sunday and started making all kinds of dishes for dinner. My mother and Rose got a long very well and Rose enjoyed hearing about Italian and French food.

Hugh, Tina, Courtney and Scott came soon after five. Kat and Connor came about 15 minutes later and last but not least were Chris and Josh. Our house was full again. It was full of food and loved ones and laughter. Courtney had brought her violin this time and we played a couple of pieces for everyone. It was great.

The evening was winding down and Oliver and Scott were outside laughing with Hugh and my dad about something. I decided to go inside and get something to drink.

“Congratulations,” I hear from behind me and turnes to find Kat.

“Thank you,” I said smiling as she came towards me and gave me a nice friendly hug.

“So, no longer a high school student but an aspiring pianist. I’m very proud of you Elio,” she said softly. “I’m happy you followed your dreams and worked hard and now you’re on the road to make something very important of yourself and that’s just amazing. Amazing.”

“Thank you so much Kat,” I said. I knew she meant it and that meant something to me. “Now I just want to get a job or something,” I said chuckling. “You know I’ve had everyone be so generous, I need to start doing something for myself,” I said. 

“Really?” She asked furrowing her brow.

“Yeah, I want to buy a car, and just also you know, do something for myself.”

Kat nodded. “I have a client, well, not her but her daughter who I have been instructing for a couple of years, but she actually manages the USC Bookstore on campus and they’re always hiring students. Why don’t I give her a call and ask her about it?” 

My eyes widened. A bookstore and on campus. That sounded perfect. “Yeah!” I said. “Yeah, Kat I would really truly appreciate that!” I said.

She nodded. “Ok,” she said. “I know...” she trailed off. I stayed quiet and gave her a chance to talk. “I know what it’s like when you want to do things for yourself. But you know, Thornton, I know your parents are paying and I know you feel like a burden at times, but give yourself credit. You came here alone, dealt with life here, did well in school and got into a prestigious music school. The piano playing was something you worked hard on and did all on your own. Own that. Be REALLY proud of that. That was all you. No one can ever take that away from you.”

Again, my eyes were wide as I took in all she said. “I will. Thank you,” I said. She patted my shoulder and walked back into the living room to join my mom and Tina. I see Connor has joined Hugh and my dad outside.

Courtney walked into the kitchen as I finally got my drink. “What she say?” She asked.

“Kat?” I asked looking up at her.

“Yeah, I came wanting a drink and saw you two talking so I decided to wait,” she said.

I shrugged. “She congratulated me and told me she would try to help me get a job at the USC bookstore on campus.”

“Well! Wow!” She said giggling. “She’s coming around!”

“I guess so,” I said smiling.

“She should. You and Oliver are perfect for each other. I’m so jealous of Italy. I so wish I could go,” she said sticking out her bottom lip. “Hugh is taking my mom for a week when he goes.”

“Yeah, they’re going the last week. We’re gonna celebrate Oliver’s birthday there,” I said grinning.

“So nice,” Courtney said. “Oh, man it’ll be so romantic, Italy. You. This one!” She says pointing at Oliver as he and Josh walk in from outside.

“Me? What?”

“Nothing,” I said laughing. Oliver comes over and wraps his arms around my waist from behind and kisses my neck. “Just talking about Italy,” I said.

He kisses the side of my face. “I can’t wait!” He says. He kisses me again and whispers in my ear, “I can’t wait to fuck you in your room in Italy,” he whispers to me. I feel a stupid grin spread across my face and I could feel my cheeks and neck warm up.

“What is it with you and whispering dirty stuff to Elio all the time?” Chris says laughing and smacking Oliver on the arm.

“Well who else am I supposed to whisper dirty stuff to?” I hear Oliver say and feel him wrap his arms tightly around me. I feel him kissing my neck.

“Least keep it PG while the family is around!” Chris says laughing.

 

* * *

 

Once everyone has gone home, Oliver and I climb into bed. I have a book in my hands with a sonnet I’ve thought of that I want to share with Oliver. I lean against his bare chest.

“Oscar Wilde wrote a sonnet about Italy,” I tell him softly

“Yeah?” He asks, rubbing my arms.

I nod and open up the book, leafing through it until I find it. “I reached the Alps: the soul within me burned. Italia, my Italia, at thy name: And when from out the mountain's heart I came and saw the land for which my life had yearned, I laughed as one who some great prize had earned: and musing on the story of thy fame, I watched the day, till marked with wounds of flame. The turquoise sky to burnished gold was turned, the pine-trees waved as waves a woman's hair. And in the orchards every twining spray was breaking into flakes of blossoming foam: but when I knew that far away at Rome, In evil bonds a second Peter lay, I wept to see the land so very fair.”

“Mmmm that was beautiful, baby,” Oliver said.

I nodded and smiled and nuzzled his chest as we settled down and he turned to face me. Oliver grabbed his phone and put some music on softly.

“Come away with me in the night... Come away with me and I will write you a song...”

The relaxing music and Oliver’s body heat instantly put me in a very relaxed state. I meant to tell Oliver how much I liked Norah Jones but I felt too relaxed and forgot to. I just let the soothing music wash over me as I drifted off to sleep.


	14. A Year In The Life Of...

I became aware of being kissed as I blinked my eyes open.  It tickled. I felt the kisses along my jaw and down my neck. I felt Oliver’s stubble on my collarbone. It made me giggle. I felt his hands run up and down my body. I opened my eyes and looked up at him. I let out a soft whimper. 

“It’s June 7,” Oliver whispered. I giggled again as I moaned. It felt so good. “Also know as, the best day of my life, so far, that is,” he said smiling down at me.

I grinned up at him. We kissed more and then he made love to me. It was soft and gentle and loving. I spanked him. It was so hot. I tried to control myself when I was inside of him but it was pretty difficult to do. When we finally got out of bed, we showered and went downstairs. My parents were outside eating breakfast and we joined them, hugging Rose as we walked by.

“It was a year ago today that I came to California,” I said to my mom and dad once I’d kissed them and sat down.

“What a difference a year makes,” my father said smiling. “How do you two feel?”

“Happy,” we both said at once. My father laughed.

“Well, that sounds wonderful. Why don’t you two go out and spend some time together? I’m sure you’re all packed right?”

“Yeah, Oliver made me pack yesterday,” I said.

“Yes, because I wanted to be able to spend time with you today,” he said. He took his hand in mine. He looked at my parents. “And you two are 100% sure you don’t want to come?” He asked them.

“No, no mon cheris,” my mother said smiling. “Both of you, have fun please, enjoy! This day should be for you both alone.”

Oliver looked at me, looking excited. “Where are we going?” I asked.

“It’s a surprise,” Oliver said shrugging.

I was excited and couldn’t wait to go do whatever Oliver had planned. We finished our breakfast and then hugged my parents and walked out and got in his Audi. “So,” he said pulling out of our driveway, “I have several things planned and we’ll be out until sundown,” Oliver said looking so happy. I got butterflies in my stomach. “Here,” He said. “Go to my Spotify, I made a playlist for when we drive.”

I chuckled and opened up the app. I looked into his playlist. I was going to ask him which one but then I saw one name ‘Elio’ and I decided that was it. I hit play. The first song that came on was Outro by M83. I looked at him and smiled. I closed my eyes.

“I still remember our first kiss,” I said.

“As do I, my gallant Knight,” Oliver said. 

“So this isn’t a dream then? You’re really mine and I’m really going to go to Thornton and we’ll be together...” I drifted off.

“Forever,” Oliver said grabbing my hand. 

“Forever,” I whispered back to him. I looked out my window. “Where are we going?” I asked him. 

“You’ll see soon,” he said as All Of Me started playing. I closed my eyes and started singing. It took me back to that week of the Fourth of July.

“That was a good week, Fourth of July week,” I said thinking back to that time.

“Mmmm,” Oliver said nodding. “It really was, wasn’t it?” He asked. I nodded looking at him. My stomach full of butterflies.

“The things you said to me, that first day,” I said.

“When I told you what turned me on about you?” Oliver asked.

“Yeah,” I said, feeling myself blush.

“Your piano playing, your mind and your sexy, sexy lips?” He said with his sexy voice.

I recalled that day. “That was just mind blowing. I thought.. I don’t what I thought,” I said. Oliver flashed me his gorgeous grin. “I feel like I’m living a fairy tale,” I said softly.

“You and me both,” Oliver said.

After a while more of driving I realized things were looking somewhat familiar. I looked out the window and then we came upon a fence and I saw horses eating grass. I recognized Daisy. “Hey! Daisy!” I said.

“Yes,” Oliver nodded. I realized we were at Kat’s new place. “My mother has the horses and she actually suggested we come up here and ride. We haven’t done it in so long,” he said. I nodded. 

The gate to the place was open and we drove through. “So they went with this place for sure?” I asked.

“Yeah her and Connor like it,” Oliver told me. We parked in front of the house and Connor came out and greeted us.

“Hey there!” He greeted us warmly and patted us in the back. “Come on in. We’re still in the midst of settling down but the kitchen is perfect. Kat’s in there,” her said.

We stepped inside. The living room had a bunch of boxes and the cream upholstered living room set from the home in Carpinteria. I saw Oliver sort of stop and stare at it. I laced my fingers through his.

“Must be strange seeing your stuff in a strange home,” Connor said. Oliver shrugged and mumbled something like ‘it’s alright.’ Connor nodded. “You’re mom’s in the kitchen.”

We walked through and made it to the kitchen. Kat was in there. “Hey!” She looked happy to see us.

“Hey!” We both said and she came and hugged us both. I was content about this. I looked at Oliver and saw he had a pleasant smile on his face. We can do this, I thought. We can have this, we can be ok.

“I made you both a picnic basket!” She said. She showed us the basket on the counter. She opened it. Fruit salad, some chicken wraps, some small bags of chips. I saw she had some flavored water.

“Wow!” I said smiling.

“Oliver you remember the trails? You brought the map?”

“Yes and yes,” he said. I looked back and forth between them. Oliver gave me a huge grin. “Ready?”

I nodded. We walked out and Conner had Daisy and Mister ready for us. Oliver had the picnic basket. I climbed on Daisy and we took off. I waved back at Conner and Kat.

“Where are we going?” I asked.

“There’s a beautiful spot down one of the trails. We are going to have a picnic,” he said looking at me and smiling.

I grinned back. The sun was out and bright and the day was hot. But there were lots of large trees that kept the trail pretty shady and we were going very slowly. We probably rode for about 45 minutes before we reached the intended spot.

“The trail is actually a big circle,” Oliver said climbing off Mister and unhooking the picnic basket off him. I got off Daisy and walked towards a huge oak tree. I noticed there was a basket with what looked like a blanket inside.

“Connor dropped that off earlier. I FaceTimed him and he showed me what he brought,” Oliver said from behind Elio. Elio turned and watched him put the basket with the food down. There was a picnic blanket and underneath Elio saw a couple of books. He reached in. E.E. Cummings and Robert Frost.

Oliver took his phone out and Une Barque Sur L’Ocean started playing. They settled down on the picnic basket and slowly started eating as they listened to the soft music. After a while they’re done and they lean back on the blanket, Elio with his cheek on Oliver’s chest.

“How am I doing so far baby?” Oliver asks with a whisper.

Elio takes a deep breath in and out. “Amazing,” he whispers back and closes his eyes.

 

After a moment of lounging and listening to more music they get up and ride back. “What about the poetry books?” Elio asks.

“That’s for the next stop of our day,” Oliver says with a wonderful smile.

It doesn’t take them as long to ride back as it took them to get there and Elio and Oliver use the bathroom and chat with Kat and Connor for a moment then hug them good bye and go. 

They jump back in the Audi and Oliver begins playing more music again. Liszt’s Hungarian Rhapsody suddenly starts and Elio grins as he looks at Oliver. “This song was the first I ever heard you play. It has a special place in my heart,” he said and takes Elio’s hand into his own.

 

Elio stares as they get off the 101 and drive back into Santa Barbara and ride down Cabrillo. Oliver turns into a parking lot and Elio recognizes the place immediately. They park and get out and Elio recognizes the sailing center. He’s ecstatic. They’re going sailing. Finally when everything is settled Oliver goes back to the car and comes back with a back pack. They get on the boat and Elio and Oliver enjoyed the salty wind on their faces as they went out to sea.

They reached a calm spot and Elio and Oliver sit on the deck leaning against each other and enjoying the sun and the smell of the ocean.

“Mmmmmm,” Elio says.

“Mmmm, indeed,” Oliver said in a soft voice.

“Where are the poetry books?” Elio whispers.

“Bellow deck,” Oliver said quietly. “But we don’t need one.”

“No?”

“No,” Oliver said rubbing Elio’s arms. “I know what poem I want to tell you,” he said.

“Tell me,” Eliol whispers.

Oliver takes a deep breath and starts reciting the poem. “love is more thicker than forget, more thinner than recall, more seldom than a wave is wet, more frequent than to fail. It is most mad and moonly and less it shall unbe than all the sea which only is deeper than the sea. Love is less always than to win, less never than alive, less bigger than the least begin, less littler than forgive. It is most sane and sunly and more it cannot die: than all the sky which only is higher than the sky.”

Elio breathed a deep breath in and out. “I love this Oliver,” he says softly.

“Us, you mean?” Oliver asks pressing his lips against elio’s lips.

“Yes. Us,” Elio replies.

“So do I, baby,” Oliver answers kissing Elio’s forehead. “So do I.”

They settle in each other’s arms as the bask in the warmth of the sun and calmness of the ocean and their love. 


	15. Come Away With Me...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s time to leave for Italy...

Our time on the sailboat was followed by a leisurely walk in Stearns Wharf. We held hands and had our arms around each other. Oliver pecked me on the head, I kissed Oliver’s bicep and at one point I just pulled Oliver to me and kissed him on the lips. We were proud and happy to be together and at this point we didn’t care what anyone thought. We didn’t get any negative reactions. On the contrary, I noticed a couple of people look at us and smile and I noticed another male couple, who look to be in their early thirties walking around as well. One of them with a baby in BABYBJÖRN baby carrier. My heart literally fluttered as I saw them and quickly glanced at Oliver who was a few feet away looking at the merchandise in front of him.

I looked away and Oliver took my hand as we continued walking down. Oliver looked up and glanced at the couple, who were also holding hands, finally, as the we were passing each other, the other couple said “hey,” as I said “hi,” and Oliver said “hello.” I couldn’t help but glance back after a few steps and imagine at that age could could be Oliver and I. I looked at Oliver again who was looking at me,  smiling. “We’re too young for babies,” he said. My stomach flipped and I pushed him as Oliver let out a lovely laugh.

I didn’t say anything, I just blushed and felt amazed at how much I just knew I wanted Oliver for life, even if my eighteen year old brain was not fully ready to truly conjure up all the wonderful things that were possible for us in the future.

 

For dinner we went to Moby Dick’s and we sat on one of the tables looking out into the ocean. We chatted as the sailboats went by and the sun slowly started setting.

“On our first date here I was nervous,” Oliver said.

“Shut up, no you weren’t. I was,” I said as I looked at Oliver’s handsome face. “I remember my hands trembling as you sat there looking cool as a cucumber. Like a Golden Greek God. Perfect hair and face and eyes and I was just a skinny kid from Italy and I was feeling... all these things,” I said quietly.

“As was I,” Oliver said looking tenderly into my eyes. “I fell in love with you just as fast and just as strongly. Believe me,” he said.

“I do believe you,” I relied.

Our food came and we shared everything, including dessert. Once we were done, we hopped in the car and Oliver drove us home. We parked and went inside. My parents were in the living room and they greeted up warmly as we walked inside. Oliver used the bathroom and then came out and told me if I needed to go now was the time. 

“We got one more place to go,” he said. I ran and used the toilet and came out. My mother kissed us both and I saw Oliver had our serape blanket under his arm and I knew we were off to our spot in the beach. That was perfect. We walked out and down the street and turned into the path between the houses that led to the ocean. We kicked our shoes off when we got to the sand and walked down to where we had first kissed. We spread the blanket out and sat beside each other. I leaned onto Oliver and looked out at the ocean.

I saw Oliver pull his phone out and tap his screen. Yellow by Coldplay started playing. I sat up and laughed as I looked into his eyes. “You remembered?” I asked him.

“Elio, baby,” he said in his wonderful voice, “I remember everything.”

  

We stayed out at the beach for a long time. After several songs we had started kissing and caressing and once we knew we needed each other we shook off our blanket and quickly walked home, not even bother to put our shoes back on. We ran up the drive way and Oliver quickly opened the door. We quietly walked in and softly jogged up the stairs. Once inside the bedroom we silently stripped each other of our clothes. Oliver pushed me on to the bed as he took me in his mouth and sucked me. I panted and moaned. My legs were hanging off the side of the bed and he was on his knees on the floor. I lifted my left leg and placed my heel on the edge of the bed. I wanted all of me in his mouth. He felt my need and took all of me in. I arched my back and groaned in pleasure. He pulled me out and sucked on my head, hard, as he stroked me earnestly. I came soon after. My body shook as my orgasm exploded in his mouth and he sucked and sucked and swallowed my release. He gently licked my clean. I laid there panting. He got up and I saw him get lube. He rubbed it on himself and entered me quickly. My body still hadn’t quite recovered from the amazing blowjob he had given me. I still felt weak and the sudden feel of his rock hard erection thrusting into me made my whole body writhe in pleasure. 

He stretched my legs and pressed them against his torso as he leaned forward and started fucking me. “Need to fuck You so badly baby,” he whispered roughly. I nodded and whimpered and I closed my eyes and grabbed his forearms, trying to steady myself. He fucked me roughly and I could feel by body bounce off his as he satisfied himself. I loved the sounds our bodies made as we fucked and he wasn’t holding back tonight. His groans were deep and rough and I couldn’t believe how large and hard he felt inside of me. Just when I felt I couldn’t take much more or let him in any deeper he came in me. He collapsed on me, warm and sweaty and panting.

Once we had caught our breaths Oliver got up and got us a towel and cleaned us up. I crawled up and collapsed on my pillows and Oliver crawled in bed and pulled me to him. 

“Did you have a good day my love?” He asked me softly.

“Yes, thank you, so much my King,” I replied in a whisper as I tightened his arms around me. 

“Mmmm,” he said whispering into my neck. “My gallant Knight,” he whispered softly. His lips kissing me down to my shoulder. I giggle and wiggled into him. I wanted nothing more than to be as close to him as I could.

 

* * *

 

 

I was woken up by the bright sunlight coming through the French doors. Our flight wasn’t until late evening so it was nice that we didn’t have to worry about having to wake up at the crack of dawn. Oliver and I got up and showered and went downstairs for breakfast.

We walked into the kitchen and found my mother and rose hugging and Rose with tears in her eyes. She came and hugged us when she saw us.

“Oh I’m gonna miss you boys so so much!” She said. My mother placed her hands on her chest and smiled fondly at Rose and us. “Oliver you’ve never been away this long anywhere! Just a week or two. You’re going to be gone all summer! Coming back Labor Day Monday!”

“Yes,” Oliver said patting Rose on the back. “I’ll bring you back something nice though,” he said chuckling.

“Oh silly, I don’t need anything. Unless you can get me a nice cookbook from there. Some real authentic Italian dishes. But in English of course, or well Elio you could translate for me can’t you in case Oliver can only get one in Italian?”

“Of course!” I said. Everyone laughed and we stepped outside for breakfast. Once we were done eating we went back inside and Oliver and I went upstairs and rechecked everything we had packed. We wanted to make sure we forgot nothing, of course, I was coming back so there was no need to bring everything back and it was a bit of a strange feeling, but an amazing one.

Josh and Christina dropped by around noon. They brought some wine and stayed a while as we all chatted. After a while, they hugged us and Chris told me she couldn’t wait to see pictures and that she would miss us and she couldn’t wait till we were back and to have lots of fun.

 “Make sure Oliver behaves,” she said to me with a wink as we walked them outside. I laughed and looked at Oliver.

“He actually likes it when I don’t, so ha!” Oliver said.

I hugged her and then Josh and Oliver and I watched as they climbed in the Jeep and took off. We waved at them and then returned inside. We then had a wonderful lunch. Rose had roasted some chicken and made some delicious potatoes and a salad. It was marvelous. We had just finished eating when Kat showed up with Connor.

We welcomed them in and they walked to the kitchen. We opened the wine Christina had brought and everyone had a glass. Kat told Oliver to call her the moment we landed in Milan and when he had made it to our villa. She also exchanged phone numbers with my parents and they told her to call anytime she liked. She said she was grateful and knew Oliver was in safe hands with them. After an hour or so, Connor and her got up to leave. Oliver and I walked her out and she went to her car and got a small bag out.

“I got you something,” she said as she handed the bag to me. I opened it quickly and saw it was a journal. “Write about this summer. Or maybe begin last summer, whatever you want. I had one and sometimes looking back reminds me and it’s... it’s wonderful sometimes,” she said smiling. I smiled back and hugged her and thanked her. I then hugged Connor. 

“Have a wonderful time. Take lots of pictures!” She said. We nodded and waved as they drove off in her Lexus.

By the time Kat had gone it was about 2:30 pm and we all started bringing our luggage downstairs and double checking we had everything we needed. About an hour later, the doorbell rang and Oliver jogged to the door to open it. Hugh, Tina and Courtney came inside. Everyone hugged and said hi. I started feeling butterflies in my stomach. They would come along with us in Hugh’s Range Rover and then Hugh would drive Oliver’s Cadillac back home while Tina drove his Rover. This was it. They were here because we had to leave within the next hour. Rose bid us farewell and she said she would take care of our mail and would be checking in on the house. 

That last hour passed extremely quickly. We piled in our cars and took for for LAX at 4:15 pm. Traffic was typical and we reached the airport at around 5:45. Our flight was taking off at 7:15 pm. 

Once we were checked in and ready to go we turned to bid farewell to Hugh, Tina and Courtney. I was surprised to see Courtney had tears in her eyes.

“Hey!” I said as I hugged her. “I’ll be back before you know it! And we’ll be at Thornton together. It’ll be great!” I said.

“I know, I know, it’s just... I’m gonna miss you,” she said.

“I’ll miss you too,” I said kissing her forehead.

“No you’re not!” She said giggling, wiping her tears away and a huge grin lighting up her face. “You’re gonna be fucking Oliver all over northern Italy!” She whispered. I let our a laugh. “Have an amazing time. This is an amazing moment you two will have. You’ll remember this forever. Like when you’re both 50 something and married and your kids are off to college. This is one of the trips you’ll look back on as an amazing time. So enjoy every single second of it, Elio,” she said hurriedly. I felt my eyes tear up and I furrowed my brow and nodded.

“I will, I know, I will believe me,” I said.

I hugged her tightly again. She nodded and we walked closer to everyone. Hugh and my dad were joking around and I saw my mom embrace Courtney and quietly talk to her. I went and hugged Tina. She told me to have a wonderful time and she would see me at the end of August. I then went to Hugh.

“Well, Elio, I’m glad we’ll be seeing each other soon,” he said.

“As I am,” I said grinning. 

“Who would have known a year ago that this was going to be the path our lives were to take huh? I’m truly happy that it was you that came to stay with us, son.” He gave me a warm smile.

“So am I,” I said as we embraced. “So am I.”

Finally it was time to board. We had first class tickets and so we were called first. Fast, tight hugs were given one last time and Courtney gave everyone kisses on the cheek, including my dad which I thought was sweet. We waved at them as we got in line. I handed the lady at the gate my ticket and passport and she nodded and motioned for me to go ahead and I walked forward, behind Oliver. I glanced back one last time and caught sight of Courtney’s blond hair and I raised my hand and waved quickly and then lost sight of her as I walked towards the plane.

 

* * *

 

Oliver and I settled in our seats and prepared for the flight to Frankfurt ahead. We would then fly to Milan from there.

“Alright we have snacks and books and our phones and we can rent whatever movie they’re gonna show,” Oliver said looking at me and smiling. I smiled back and leaned on his shoulder.

“It’s happening,” I said. “You’re coming home with me, it’s really happening,” I said.

He reached for my cheek and caressed it. “It’s going to be a great summer,” he said. I nodded in agreement. 

After about 30 long minutes we were ready to go. My heart started pounding as the plane started moving. I looked out the window. The sun was beginning to look yellow-orange as it was just beginning to set. Oliver took hold of my left hand, I felt him play with the silver band he had given me. Soon enough the plane took off and we were up in the air. I took a deep breath in and out. Oliver and I glanced at each other and smiled.

“Crema, here we come,” he said and leaned in and kissed my forehead, my nose and finally my lips. His lips lingered on mine for several seconds. He pulled back and leaned his forehead on mine. “And I can’t wait to fuck you ok those two twin beds,” he said softly. 

I let out a laugh. We leaned back and I looked into his perfect blue eyes. “I can’t wait to show you everything,” I said. “I can’t wait for us to make memories all over northern Italy,” I said with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My lovely darlings:  
> After today’s chapter I will be taking a week off and will be coming back with part eight in about a week’s time! Just needed sometime to make sure the next part was as perfect as I need it to be! I will still post my others stories on their daily basis as always. Thank you all!  
> HUGS <3


End file.
